Two Weeks Gone Wrong
by GamePlayya
Summary: Something not right with Mayuri, and Nemu knows this. Will Nemu figure out what's wrong with her father?  Warnings are inside story.
1. Prolouge

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH IS OF COMPLETE OWNERSHIP OF FUNIMATION AND NOT BY ME (BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF OWNING AN ANIME)! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (MALE ON MALE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW), MAY END UP CONTAINING EXTREMELEY VULGAR LANGUAGE, AND A QUICK BUT NOT DEEPLY DETAILED ADULT SCENE (TRUST ME I'M NOT OUT TO GET MY BUTT BANNED FOR THIS $#!%). IT ALSO HAS MPREG… SO BE CAREFUL… $#!% IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKY UP IN THIS PLACE, DUDE! THUS, THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME!**

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Gone Wrong<p>

PROLOUGE

"I SWEAR UNOHANA-TAICHO, SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY WRONG WITH HIM!" lieutenant of Division 12 of the Gotei 13, Nemu Kurotsuchi, yelled, nearly beginning to cry.

"Now, now, Nemu, there is no need to cry. That not going to get us anywhere, now will it?" captain of Division 4 of the Gotei 13, Retsu Unohana, calmly stated while taking out a few papers from a set of files that she had in a drawer in her desk. "Alright, here they are. Now, Nemu, I need you to tell be that has happened within the last two weeks. I need to clarify exactly what has happened and make sure I have all of the important things down on the notes." she said as she flipped through pages in a small notebook.

"Do I really have to? Just remembering it makes me…" she stopped and burst into tears. Her hands began to get all wet and the tears began to drip onto her legs.

"I'm sorry, Nemu, but the only way for you to feel better is for you to talk about it."

"I…I…I'm… sorry… give me… a moment… captain…"

"Alright, have your moment. Take your time; I don't care how long we will stay."

"I think I can… speak now. I do feel a bit… better."

"Alright then… go ahead, Nemu. Tell me about when you first suspected that something was wrong."

* * *

><p>Day 1 – Part 1<p>

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! I had all of the things I needed! How is this possible!" someone said as they began to scream in agony.

"Master Mayuri, I heard the screaming. Is someone awake?" Nemu said as she came bursting through the think steel doors to the main laboratory.

"No one is awake, you insolent little girl! If you haven't noticed, MY ARM HAS BLOWN UP!" captain of Division 12, and Nemu's father/creator, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, yelled as he pointed around the room quickly at ripped, black and white flesh, while blood was splattered everywhere around the room. Nemu quickly ran to a glass door counter that had several neat rows of the same grey liquid, picked one up, filled a syringe completely with the liquid, and threw it at Mayuri's armless shoulder. He pressed the top of the syringe and his arm grew out fully movable as if it were never blown up.

"Thank you, Nemu. Next time, STAY CLOSE!" he said as he slapped her across the face and onto the floor. The girl was not surprised by this action, it was normal for her to be treated like this.

"Of course Master Mayuri." The girl said and bowed. She walked out of the lab but stayed close by just in case she would be needed again. While leaving she heard the sound sobbing. She did not know who was crying, she knew fully well that it could not be her master, yet when she looked back inside she saw him. He was hunched on the ground crying his eyes out like a little kid who just lost his favorite toy.

"Master Mayuri is something wrong?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? I'M GOING TO END YOU!"

"Forgive me Ma-" Then all of a sudden, she was knocked to the ground by a heavy blunt object. She began to bleed heavily from the side of her head and her brain received so much damage, her eyes were going in all sorts of directions that not even the normal human can achieve.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY PRIVATE QUARTERS WITHOUT KNOCKING AT ALL, YACHIRU!"

"W...Wh…Who are… you talking… to…Master?"

"I… uhh… lemme heal you quickly so you can be on your way, before I change my mind and let you die."

* * *

><p>"Wait… he had a mental breakdown?" Unohana quickly said.<p>

"Yes, which is quite strange." Nemu said as if she were confused.

"You don't seem surprised."

"That's because I saw his backed up memories once. The first time he cried like he did was when we got him out of Maggot's Nest about a hundred years ago."

"Ah, I see now. Alright then, continue."


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH IS OF COMPLETE OWNERSHIP OF FUNIMATION AND NOT BY ME (BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF OWNING AN ANIME)! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (MALE ON MALE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW), MAY END UP CONTAINING EXTREMELEY VULGAR LANGUAGE, AND A QUICK BUT NOT DEEPLY DETAILED ADULT SCENE (TRUST ME I'M NOT OUT TO GET MY BUTT BANNED FOR THIS $#!%). IT ALSO HAS MPREG… SO BE CAREFUL… $#!% IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKY UP IN THIS PLACE, DUDE! THUS, THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME!**

* * *

><p>Day 1 – Part 2<p>

Nemu left the crying, painted man on the floor as she left the lab after being healed quickly. He wasn't crying as much now, but his cries were already heard across the Seireiti. All of the captains, lieutenants, and their subordinates came over to the Bureau of Research and Technology to find out what was going on. Nemu watched everything from the top of a large white tower. She wanted to tell them that nothing was wrong but she couldn't resist not watching. As she was watching, she noticed a specific spiky-haired, tall captain with something pink on his left shoulder push everyone aside and bang on the front door.

"Hey, Mayuri! CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" said the spiky-haired man. When the crying did not stop, the pink mass moved onto the floor.

"Mayu-rin! Kenny says hi!" said the pink haired little girl. Just as she finished saying that, the crying increased into a loud wail. The tall captain took out a long, busted sword, one that looks as if it had been in thousands of sword fights throughout the ages, and he slashed in the air towards the two large doors in front of him.

"MAYURI! GET OUT HERE NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE FORCEFULLY! YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I WANT SOMETHING!" the man said. The doors opened just slightly enough to look inside. There was a long, dark corridor, and in the middle of the doorway was half of a face peering at the tall man. "There you are! What the hell is wrong with you, Mayuri?" the man said at the small, tearing man.

"Kenpachi… What in the world are you doing here?" Mayuri asked as he stopped crying so harshly. Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of Division 12 of the Gotei 13, grabbed the small man by the collar of his lab coat, and picked him up four feet off the ground just to look him in the eyes. He placed his sword below Mayuri's neck and slowly slid it in one direction, just barley cutting his tough, experimented-on skin.

"Ken…Kenny…"

"NO ONE CALLS ME BY THAT NICKNAME EXCEPT MY DAUGHTER! Right, Yachiru?"

"Right Kenny! Hey look, it's Baldy!" Yachiru said as she pointed at a shiny headed man coming from the distance.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Ikkaku's part of this?" Unohana said as she interrupted Nemu's line of thought.<p>

"Yeah, he popped in out of nowhere and wanted to fight someone, so he decided to take off and fight Yachiru in the distance and leave Kenpachi-taicho and Master Mayuri alone." Nemu said with one last tear on her face.

"I see… well, continue, I suppose…"

* * *

><p>Everyone left the area once Kenpachi had a firm grip on Mayuri's lab coat. They knew something bad was going to happen, and they did not want to be a witness to any of it. What he decided to do was drag the small man into the forest nearby. Nemu followed suit.<p>

As they landed in the forest, Mayuri noticed where they were. This was the site of the fierce battle between the Arrancars and the Captains. He still remembers his battle with the dumb pink-haired Espada that nearly destroyed his own daughter.

"Why here, Zaraki?" Mayuri said as he began to cry as he remembered the near death battle he had.

"Because NO ONE will be here to see ANYTHING."

"See what?"

"You'll see…"

Both Nemu and Mayuri were astonished as they realized what he ment.

"Oh GOD NO! NO, Kenpachi. Do NOT do what you are about to do!" Kenpachi began to laugh loudly and in an evil way. He then began to slowly undress Mayuri. Once Mayuri was unclothed Kenpachi picked him up and took him to the edge of a lake nearby. It was made in a crater after a long period of rainfall.

"Wh…What are you doing?"

"Shut up for once" was the reply.

Kenpachi then threw Mayuri into the lake. Nemu began laughing furiously at the scene. Unfortunately, she had been discovered by the Demon of Zaraki.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Ummm…umm…I was…taking a walk…and looking for Master Mayuri." Nemu said. She was not half lying since she WAS looking for her father.

"Well he's not here, so LEAVE!"

"Okay! Bye!" As she ran back to the bushes where she could look on.

"Stupid kid." Kenpachi said while reaching into the lake to pull Mayuri out. Pulling Mayuri up by his hair Kenpachi then threw him to the grass.

* * *

><p>"Um…I don't think I should go on from here" Nemu said as she began to blush.<p>

"No, no, go on ahead. I need every single detail." Unohana said calmly while doing her known-to-be-called death stare.

"Okay…Okay…"

* * *

><p>Nemu watched as Kenpachi starts taking off his clothes. While he was doing this he was talking with Mayuri, who was still recovering from the shock of being thrown into a lake. Mayuri's make-up has completely washed off and his headgear was some where in the lake since they were weighing him down<p>

"You know Mayuri; I have wanted to do this for a long time now."

"Really?...I…I wonder…how I could miss that." Came the snarky reply.

Kenpachi, now fully undressed, just laughed and knelt down between Mayuri's legs.

"Listen, we can make this very easy for you or very painful" Kenpachi said while grabbing the smaller man's hips.

Mayuri was not listening any more, he was focusing more on getting loose form the grasp of the large man. This only encouraged Kenpachi more. He then grabs Mayuri's neck and brought his face to his non-existent ear.

"Why are you struggling so much? Are you that eager for me to continue?"

"LET ME GO!"

Kenpachi just smiled and position himself above Mayuri's entrance and roughly-

* * *

><p>"STOP! Too much, too much, too much!" Unohana said blushing heavily.<p>

"Wasn't it you who wanted every single detail?" Nemu asked confused

"That was before I learned that he was raped!" Unohana said nearly squealing. "Did anything else happen after that?"

"Well for about a week he stayed in his room. Every time I passed by I heard weeping and vomiting and when I went to check on him, he was still wearing the same clothes from that night."

"Alright… then go ahead and forward to the day that he returned to normal."

"That would possibly be the eighth day, Captain."

"Alright then… begin explaining Day 8."


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH IS OF COMPLETE OWNERSHIP OF TITE KUBO AND NOT BY ME (BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF OWNING AN ANIME)! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (MALE ON MALE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW), MAY END UP CONTAINING EXTREMELEY VULGAR LANGUAGE, AND A QUICK BUT NOT DEEPLY DETAILED ADULT SCENE (TRUST ME I'M NOT OUT TO GET MY BUTT BANNED FOR THIS $#!%). IT ALSO HAS MPREG… SO BE CAREFUL… $#!% IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKY UP IN THIS PLACE, DUDE! THUS, THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME!**

* * *

><p>Day 8<p>

"Well… after the week went by he started going back to the labs." Nemu said.

"Was anything different with him?" Unohana asked.

"Well, he stopped wearing his body paint. Also, he sometimes won't eat anything, while, at other times, he won't stop eating."

"This is most unusual… please continue with your story."

"Okay, here's what happened next…"

* * *

><p>"Master Mayuri, what are you doing?" Nemu inquired her father. For the past 20 minutes he has been mixing random chemicals together and she was afraid that something terrible would happen.<p>

"What does it look like you stupid girl? I'm trying to see what new thing that I can make out of some random chemicals. Honestly I would think that you wo-" The man never got a chance to finish his sentence for the mixture of chemicals caused a chain reaction that created a large plume of rainbow colored smoke to envelop him completely. The man began to scream in what sounded like pain and agony while he flailed around randomly.

"Mayuri! Are you alright?" Nemu asked.

"Dammit! What happened here?" said Ikkaku.

* * *

><p>"Ikkaku is in this again?" Unohana said confused.<p>

"Yes," Nemu began, "but this time he was really a part of the following thing to occur. He said he had been doing some of his regular patrolling of the Soul Society when he had a bad feeling about the Bureau of Science and Technology. He arrived just in time to see… well… you'll soon figure out."

"I see… go on…"

* * *

><p>"BALDY! How's Kenny?" said something in the smoke.<p>

"Yachiru? Wha- OH MY YAMAMOTO! Mayuri? What the fuck happened to you?"

Standing there in between Nemu and Ikkaku was a blue-haired, half-human half-feline man smiling at them.

"D… Daddy?" Nemu said horrified.

"What's the matter Nemu? You look like you've seen Aizen alive again!" Mayuri said twitching his whiskers.

"Hey, did you ask me how Kenpachi was?" Ikkaku asked

"Yeah! Where is he?" Mayuri asked while swishing his tail eagerly.

"Well, he's at the division."

"And everyone else?"

"Well Yumichika is out drunk with Matsumoto again, and all the subordinates are on missions, and I'm here….soooo…" Ikkau said slowly.

"What about Yachiru?" Mayuri said as he began to get excited.

"Oh her? She out bothering Byakuya again. She won't be home for a few hou-"

"BYE! I'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT THREE HOURS!" Mayuri said as he jumped out of the window. Nemu and Ikkaku stared in disbelief.

"Did he just jump from a building 100 meters in the air?" Ikkaku said almost laughing.

"Uhhhh… yeah… he'll be back though and hopefully in his normal form."

"What happened the last time he was like this?"

"You do NOT want to know."

* * *

><p>"What DID happen the last time he was like that?" Unohana asked.<p>

"YOU do NOT want know" Nemu said.

"Okay… continue."

* * *

><p>Ikkaku and Nemu waited for Mayuri to return. For the first time in her created life, she didn't give a damn about her father. She knew what happened the last time and would not reveal the dark secrets of those days. All she could remember was screaming. But then…<p>

"!" was the sound they heard coming from the other side of the Seireiti.

"Oh crap… here we go again!" Nemu said annoyed.

"You HAVE to tell me what happened the last time he was like that!" Ikkaku said surprised at the scream and at himself for actually worrying about the insane man he had grown to hate.

"Ugh… fine. But we'll speak about it along the way."

"Alright, let's go before things get worse!"

* * *

><p>"You can skip that part, but do tell me what did happen." Unohana said slightly worried.<p>

"OK, but you aren't going to like it!" Nemu said truthfully.

"I think I can handle it."

"Don't be sorry! OK, this is what happened. This was the same outbreak from one of his experiments about a decade ago. The same rainbow colored smoke has somehow genetically changed his form into THAT. Funny, though…"

"What?"

"It took about a month and a half to turn into THAT. He started off as an adorable blue fat kitten. HE WAS SOOOOO CUTE! I couldn't recognize him at first, but after a week, the first thing that lead me to discover it was him was his voice."

"The kitty SPOKE to you?"

"Yeah, and it was Mayuri-sama."

"Mmhhmmm… I see…"

"Do you wanna see a picture of him?"

"NO! Get on with the explanation."

"Oh OK. Anyway, once he became the human-feline… he became… he…"

"He became what? Bloodthirsty?"

"No… He became gay."

"Oh…" Unohana said as she became surprised. "That explains the rainbow colored smoke."

"Actually the rainbow colored smoke was just the mixture of the colors of the chemicals. The smoke was 'for show'." Nemu said as she did some air-quotes with her hands.

"Okay…can I get that picture?" Unohana said.

"Yeah sure! Here you go!" Nemu said while handing her the picture.

"Wow! He so cute…and fat!"

"Yeah anyway again with the story."

* * *

><p>"Wow, so your father went mad?" Ikkaku said as he was jumping from building to building holding his zanpaktou is his right hand and his hilt in the other.<p>

"In a way, yes, but I haven't told you everything." Nemu said beginning to cry.

"Oh really? What is gonna happen next if we don't stop him?"

"I think we're too late already… We have to get to your captain and FAST!"

"What? Why?" Ikkaku said startled by her worry for Kenpachi.

"Because his life could be in danger."

"How? Kenpachi's like the strongest captain here next to Yamamoto."

"Let's just say Mayuri is not himself right now. That includes sexually." Ikkaku stared at Nemu wide-eyed.

"Oh god, you're not saying…"

"I am! Mayuri is currently raping your captain! Or vice-versa…"


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH IS OF COMPLETE OWNERSHIP OF TITE KUBO AND NOT BY ME (BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF OWNING AN ANIME)! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (MALE ON MALE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW), MAY END UP CONTAINING EXTREMELEY VULGAR LANGUAGE, AND A QUICK BUT NOT DEEPLY DETAILED ADULT SCENE (TRUST ME I'M NOT OUT TO GET MY BUTT BANNED FOR THIS $#!%). IT ALSO HAS MPREG… SO BE CAREFUL… $#!% IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKY UP IN THIS PLACE, DUDE! THUS, THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME!**

* * *

><p>"Ok," said Unohana, "where did we leave off?"<p>

"I left off at where I told Ikkaku about what was happening to his captain." Nemu said suddenly frightened at the memory.

"Oh yes, continue."

* * *

><p>"So wait, your telling me that my captain is either being raped by or is rapping your father? What the hell? WHY?"<p>

"Let's just say that he's like a kitten in the heat right now." Nemu said.

"Does he even like Kenpachi?"

"I don't even know, but I think he does."

"Well, let's find this horny bastard and go home" Ikkaku said winking.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys have a relationship?" Unohana asked.<p>

"Yes, we _do_ have a relationship" Nemu smiling.

"Does your father know?"

"We're going to tell him sooner or later."

"Okay, did you find your dad?"

"I'm going to skip that part"

"Why?"

"Remember the last time I told you about someone having sex?"

"Not again… say it anyway… just be in another room and tell me via a hell butterfly. I don't want you to see what happens when you tell me this for too long."

"Okay." Nemu got up and left the room. Moments later an oversized hell butterfly came to Unohana's shoulder.

"So here's what happened…

* * *

><p>Nemu and Ikkaku walked down the path and towards the large building that is the Division 11 base. Yells and squeals could be heard from the inside as a pink-haired midget is running around the building at near super-sonic speeds.<p>

"KENNYYYYYY!" Yachiru screamed as she began to cry. There was an orange barrier around the building and Yachiru dragged her sword along it attempting to cut it open, but it was too powerful. The force field was made by Kenpachi's demon reiatsu and almost nothing could open it up.

"Yachiru! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!" Ikkaku yelled out at the poor girl tripped over her feet and landed face first on the floor and hit her head on the near by brick wall. Blood was dripping from her face as she got up, tears still flowing fast. "Yachiru… I understand your pain, but you MUST stay calm and stay out here while Nemu and I go inside and save our captains from… evil things…" Ikkaku said blushing heavily after saying his true love's name. The long haired girl blushed at Ikkaku's face as they looked at each other.

"Let's go Nemu!"

"How are we supposed to go through that barrier?"

"Never tell anyone my secret…"

"Your… what?" Nemu said as she became astonished by Ikkaku's accomplishment. He had achieved his bankai form and began spinning to large axe-like blades around in a circle. An inscribed dragon began to turn red on the large axe-like blade that he had in his hands as he was doing this.

Nemu became frightened by the amount of power resonating from Ikkaku as he did this. She felt dizzy and almost blacked out, but Ikkaku caught her and kept spinning the blade with one had. Once the dragon was completely red, he unleashed his full power upon the barrier and… the barrier still stood.

"WHAT! THE! FUCK! I just did all of that for nothing!"

"Had you not stopped my babbling, I could've opened the barrier just enough for you all to enter." Yachiru said as she still wiped blood off of face finally back in her senses.

"What do you mean?" Nemu said confused. Yachiru looked at Nemu as if she were stupid.

"You ARE Mayuri's daughter… right?"

"Yeah… and?"

"The barrier ONLY opens up to Mayuri DNA… so that means you can go through… but only you!"

"Okay…How do you know this?"

"Kenny told me!" Yachiru said smiling, "Now hurry up and get Kenny and Mayu-rin down here so Kenny and I can play!"

"Right..."

Nemu walked through barrier with ease. With one final glance back Nemu continued to the building. Climbing the steps she reached the front door. She felt a large amount of power coming from deep inside the building. She reached into her pouch and took out a small green ball. It was filled with a gas that could knock someone out in just several seconds.

Once she was inside, everything went dark. She lit her hand on fire with a magical spell that she had conjured in seconds. It took a lot out of her to keep the spell activated, so she injected something that made her forearm and hand numb and lit those parts on fire manually.

"Master will heal me once this is all over." Nemu had said to herself. The human moaning from before that came from deep inside the building and got louder. Some meowing and purring was also heard coming from the inside. Nemu was getting scared… things were getting worse. She began to rush a bit as she was lost within the large building. It felt like a large maze. She had actually never been inside of Division 11's base before. Her father hadn't told her anything about it as well.

"Damn… you're good!" a familiar voice said as it echoed around the empty halls.

"Purr… so are you! Give it to me, big boy!" said another familiar voice.

Both voices rang bells in Nemu's head. It was Kenpachi and Mayuri! They were inside this building—that's for sure—but what they were doing she still hadn't a clue. Her arm stopped burning and she lit it again, but this time the numbness went away and she was in a huge amount of pain. She quickly grabbed a syringe that contained some of Mayuri's regeneration potion. She sliced her arm off with a nearby training sword—Division 11 used real, metal swords for training—and injected the potion.

She had never believed that there would be so much pain involved in the regeneration process. She nearly screamed in agonizing pain, but she though quickly and covered her mouth so she wouldn't be caught sneaking around the base. Luckily, though, the regeneration was quick and she was no longer in pain. Her arm was perfectly fine… as if it had never been touched at all. So… clean! She was startled by Mayuri's fantastic invention—even if she nearly blacked out because of all the pain.

She went on, the moaning getting louder and louder. A small light appeared in the distance. She became hysterical! She had finally found the room, and when she peeked though it… she wanted to puke in horror. The two men were fully naked—okay, Mayuri having fur everywhere means he's naked—and the slapping noises were at maximum volume. Kenpachi's penis was deep within Mayuri's furry ass and was not holding back. Mayuri himself was moaning and purring with each thrust.

"Such power! Meow!" Mayuri said squealing.

"You want more? Oh god your ass is so fucking tight!" Kenpachi said yelling.

Both men were totally oblivious to the girl staring in horror through the doorway as all of this happened. She grabbed a nearby knife and took a firm grip on it. She thought for a long time what she should do. Should she throw the knife at Kenpachi to stop him, or should she end her life to gain the attention of her loving father and get him back to normal? The choice was difficult, because both lead to death.

"What is wrong with you, Daddy?" she said without realizing she said it out loud. Mayuri and Kenpachi nearly shit themselves when they heard her voice. They looked at her. For the first time, Kenpachi was scared for his life.

"Nemu…what are you doing here?" Mayuri asked nervously.

"What were you doing with Kenpachi?"

"We were…uh…um…practicing some wrestling moves. Yeah, that's what we were doing."

For the first time, Nemu was pissed off at her father. "You horrible, retarded, asshole of a father. I saw what you were doing, I heard what you were doing, I…I…" Nemu said as she got even angrier. "I don't know what got over you, you stupid fucking excuse for a scientist. After the first time you transformed, I took care of you… way better than you treat me. I don't know what you think you can get from disrespecting me like that all of the time, but I'm sure as hell not happy with everything that has been happening for the past week."

Nemu was furious. Kenpachi was listening in awe to all of this. He looked back at Mayuri and noticed that he was crying. "Hey, Nemu… shut the FUCK up! You're hurting his feelings!"

"Like he has any! They are just fake, just like the rest of his twisted body!" she yelled. Mayuri's fur was beginning to fall off, his ears drooped and his tail looked lifeless. She went on and on with all of the insults, but one thing killed Mayuri. "You should've stayed and died in the Maggot's Nest where you belong, you fucking freak!"

With that, Mayuri burst into tears, and only had his cat-like ears and a long furry tail. He was completely naked, and he pushed Kenpachi off, grabbed a few clothes, and jumped out the window into the Seireiti. Kenpachi began to stare at both the broken window and at Nemu.

"What in the hell is your FUCKING problem!" Kenpachi said outraged, ripping off his eye-patch. He didn't even care that he was naked at that moment, but he was pissed off.

"What the fuck do you think I did? I told him the truth!" Nemu said getting mad again. She was not happy that he was telling her off for telling the truth

"You stupid little! Ugh…let's find your captain and see if he is okay."

Kenpachi then got up and started looking for his clothes only to find that they were no where to be seen.

"Damn, Mayuri must have taken my clothes by mistake!"

"Why don't you wear his clothes?" Nemu asked all anger receding.

"Why would a 6 ½ foot man wear a 5 ½ feet man's clothing?"

"Good point."

Kenpachi grabbed some regular robes that fit him, grabbed Mayuri's clothing and then ran out the division.

* * *

><p>Nemu walked backed in only to find Unohana tear eyed.<p>

"Unohana-sama, are you okay?"

"Uh... yeah…What happened after that?"

"Well... Mayuri-sama stopped talking to me for the remainder of the two weeks. All he did was either spend time in his private rooms or the kitchen."

"Well, now that that's done, I believe it's time to talk with Mayuri."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH IS OF COMPLETE OWNERSHIP OF TITE KUBO AND NOT BY ME (BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF OWNING AN ANIME)! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (MALE ON MALE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW), MAY END UP CONTAINING EXTREMELEY VULGAR LANGUAGE, AND A QUICK BUT NOT DEEPLY DETAILED ADULT SCENE (TRUST ME I'M NOT OUT TO GET MY BUTT BANNED FOR THIS $#!%). IT ALSO HAS MPREG… SO BE CAREFUL… $#!% IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKY UP IN THIS PLACE, DUDE! THUS, THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME!**

**List of things in this story (for now):**

**Yaoi, meaning male on male action**

**Mpreg/male pregnancy**

**Major OOCness, Mostly with Mayuri**

* * *

><p>Nemu walked behind Unohana while they walked to the 12th division. Once they arrived, a person with flat yet spiked hair in regular shinigami robes was standing at the front doors of the base waving a busted sword around.<p>

"MAYURI! GIMME BACK MY CLOTHES!" said the tall man.

"Mayu-rin! Kenny says hi!" said a small, nearby pink-haired girl.

"Oh dear, Kenpachi? Is that you?" Unohana said to the abnormally tall man.

"Oh… hello… yeah… uhh…." the man said quite embarrassed.

"Mayuri hasn't given you back your captain robes?"

"Wait, how do y… Nemu… why did you tell her?" Kenpachi said staring coldly at Nemu. She looked at the floor and stated quietly, "Mayuri-sama has been acting weird lately. I wanted Unohana to see if he was okay."

"I thought you did not care for him" Kenpachi said sneering.

"I did...I mean I do! I was just under a lot of pressure!"

"Why don't we see if he's okay?" Unohana said to the two while giving them her famous stare.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" the two said. They opened the doors and walked inside. It was just as deserted as that time in the Division 11 base, but everything was destroyed.

"What the hell happened here! It looked like an experiment exploded here!" Nemu said while walking. They walked through multiple hallways and noticed that weird objects were hanging from the walls, from vials to dishes, hands and feet, etc. They all stared in horror to see some Division 12's subordinates cut into pieces. There was dried up blood everywhere.

"Well, someone was busy."

"I hope Mayuri-sama has not done something dangerous to himself again."

"Where is he anyway?" Yachiru asked.

"The last time I saw him he was heading towards his room. We should check there first." Nemu said. She led them through a maze of hallways until stopping at a door labeled:

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

_Captain's Quarters_

"Here we are…so… who's going in first?"Nemu asked

"We are all going in at the same time." Unohana said. Nemu just sighed closed her eyes and opened the doors. She was excepting a slap to the face of a verbal assault for intruding on her father's personal time but nothing came. She looked to find her father sleeping soundly in bed.

"OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" screamed Yachiru.

"Hush, Yachiru! He's sleeping." says Unohana while walking to the blue haired man. She knelt down next to him and placed her hands on his chest. She scanned his body and she felt awkward when she heard two heartbeats. She did another scan and only heard one.

"Strange… must be my imagination." Unohana said whispering. Nemu came up to her father and petted his head. This was the first time she had been this close to him since that day. He was sleeping like a baby.

"Why won't he wake up?" Kenpachi said annoyed.

"He's is a deep state of sleep. Maybe he took some anesthetics to help him sleep. With that we can speak in a normal tone."

"So he won't be able to feel anything?" Kenpachi said eagerly.

"I don't know… they could be running out sooner or later."

"Well… I don't care! Here I go!" Kenpachi said unsheathing his sword and swinging at Mayuri's ankle. All of a sudden, Mayuri jumped from his bed and grabbed the jagged blade firmly, causing his hand to bleed.

"What are you doing here?" Mayuri asked voice laced with sleep.

"We were just here to check on you Mayu-rin!" Yachiru said smiling

"'We'? 'We' who?" Mayuri asked looking around. His eyes fell upon Nemu and his cat ears drooped.

"Oh, you're here. Here to tell me how I'm a freak of nature again?"

"No Mayuri-sama, I just want to make sure you were okay."

"Hmmm… what about you?" Mayuri said while facing Kenpachi and Unohana.

"I'm here to retrieve my clothes" Says the tall man.

"They are over there."

"I'm here to check on you to see if you are okay. Mind telling me why I heard two heartbeats?" Unohana said

"I have no idea what you are talking about. As far as I'm concerned I have one heart," the captain said indignantly. "If that's everything I recommend that you all leave before I seriously get pissed off."

"Interesting…he seems to have mood swings along with the vomiting and the excessive eating." Unohana said to herself. "Mayuri would you mind lying down for me?"

"As a matter of fact I would, now leave."

"Mayuri, you ARE going to lie down for me, correct?" Her voice was filled with both kindness and annoyance. They both stared at each other for a good 15 seconds, until finally, Mayuri blinked.

"No… now LEAVE!" His reiatsu began to rise. They all felt the power and decided to finally leave him alone. Nemu began to tear up again, Unohana comforted her, and Kenpachi put on his original torn up robes and walked out of the destroyed base.

"Mayuri-sama…father…please allow Unohana to examine you," The raven haired girl said crying.

"Uh…fine," Mayuri said as he walked outside half naked. Unohana was astonished and began to blush for she had never seen Mayuri without his robes or his paint on.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to examine me?"

"Uh... yeah," The medic said. "Nemu, stay out here and stand guard." Nemu nodded at the command.

Unohana followed Mayuri inside his room. She looked at him as he lied down on his bed belly up. She was still blushing from before, but she shook it off and began the examination. She focused her reiatsu on her hand and began to go into a trance. She saw through Mayuri's body, and just as from before, she sensed two different heart beats. She was confused. _Could he…_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and backed off in fright.

"Okay… I'm… I'm done examining you… for now. I want you to come for bi-weekly check-ups over at the hospital. Something is very wrong with you."

"What is it?"

"Uh… the explosion must've caused some internal damage that hasn't fully healed yet. I can give you something to make it heal just slightly faster, but I need to keep a close eye on you just so I can make sure it's fine.

"Seriously? I could just change up some of the chemicals in my regeneration potion to work on my internal organs as well and…"

"NO!" Unohana said quickly. She was worried that the regeneration potion would cause instant growth to whatever was in him and cause some serious trouble and pain. "I'll look at it… you won't need to waste your time with that. Besides, it might not work."

"Touché…" Mayuri said slightly disappointed.

"Uh…so yeah… I'm going to talk with Nemu. Stay in here and don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, yes I know."

Unohana walked out to find Nemu standing still and looking into space.

"Nemu, is everything all right?"

"Yes, what is wrong with Mayuri-sama?"

"Uh… come back to the hospital with me and I'll tell you." Unohana walked with Nemu out of the base and out into the open air. They walked and talked about little things towards the hospital. They went inside and noticed it was nearly empty. There haven't been any major attacks on the Seireiti nor have there been any incredibly dangerous missions for the squads recently. Unohana did not mind though since it gave her more time to spend in her garden. She walked towards her office with Nemu and motioned her to sit.

"Well, what seems to be the problem with daddy?" Nemu said starting to get worried.

"Right… about your father… did he do any sex-change experiments on himself?"

"Wh… Why do you ask?"

"Did he or didn't he?"

"He did, he did… why?"

"Because… well… he's uh… how should I put this…"

"WHAT GODDAMNIT!"

"HE'S PREGNANT WITH YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Nemu just sat there shocked. She did not know what to say. Scratch that, she knew exactly what to say.

"I'm not telling him this"

"Why not? It's good news! He'll be happy—"

"TO EXPERIMENT ON IT? OF COURSE! Fucking hell… what the hell are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry! I already told him to come for bi-weekly examinations!"

"He's not going to come. Just you wait."

"Fine, I will. But if he does come, you'll have to assist me during every examination. Understood?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"I'm WHAT?" Mayuri screamed. His ears twitched as his tail swished with fury.<p>

"You're pregnant." Unohana said while smiling. Nemu was standing in the background, holding Mayuri's clothes, since Unohana ordered him to strip down into nothing but his underwear, and sword.

"How?"

"Uh… didn't you have a sex change experiment?"

"Uh… I, d… uh… yeah…"

"Well, that explains it. Why did you do that experiment anyway?"

"I don't know! I think I was drunk and board when I did it…or curious…I don't know"

Unohana began to giggle but seeing the distress in the man's eyes she stopped.

"Mayuri…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…I-I can't-" The sentence was cut off by a loud sob. Mayuri, the mad scientist of the Seireiti, was crying his eyes out for the second time in two weeks. Nemu set down the things she was holding and walked over to her creator.

"Mayuri-sama, why are you crying?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I don't know how to take care of babies. I don't even know how to take care of you let alone a baby."

"Maybe Kenpachi can h-"

"Oh please! He only sees me as his sex toy," Mayuri said. He really looked lost at this point. "I really don't know what to do now."

"Don't worry Mayuri-sama; I help you through the pregnancy! That is, if you want to go through with it…" Nemu said while moving away from her creator. She really hoped that he will keep the child. It has been so lonely at the twelfth division.

"I'll keep this…this thing, only if you help me." Mayuri said.

"It's a deal."

* * *

><p>It has been several months since Mayuri discovered that he was pregnant. He has yet to know who the father is, but Unohana, Nemu, Yachiru, and Ikkaku all have the same idea of who it might be. Mayuri's belly is quite large, but he has managed to hide it well with some of his invisibility cloths. But there are some things that those cloths cannot hide.<p>

"NEMU! YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS BEING A FATASS AGAIN!

Nemu sighed as she walked to her father's room with a tray of cupcakes in her hands. Mayuri pounces on Nemu and walks away with the pan of delicious cupcakes.

"You shouldn't eat so much, master. You might become ill." Nemu said beginning to get worried.

"Do you really think I actually give a damn?"

"By the way, don't you have a meeting with the other captains in about 20 minutes?"

"Oh… thank for reminding me… I'm not going…"

"Wha… Why?"

"Because… you know!"

"Actually, I don't."

"It's just that… I not wearing my paint anymore, and plus I gained weight…" Mayuri said while looking away and eating another cupcake.

"It's okay. Nobody will notice." Nemu said reassuringly. Mayuri looked at her and held out his hand. Nemu helped him up. He started to walk to the door but stopped halfway there.

"I swear Nemu. If anyone is able to figure this out, I will hurt you" and with that he walked off.

* * *

><p>Mayuri stood outside the meeting hall. He really did not want to go in there. No doubt that they will make fun of him for gaining weight. He straightened his Captain's jacket so it will cover his stomach and with trembling opened the door. All the captains were there already and all eyes were on the non-painted man. It seems that he was the last one there. Walking to his usual spot next to Kenpachi, Yamamato addressed him.<p>

"What seems to have caused you to arrive late?" Yamamato asked.

"Lost track of time" was the answer. Soon the meeting got underway but Mayuri was not paying attention. His mind kept on wandering from the person speaking to Kenpachi and back. _I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later,_ Mayuri thought while looking at Kenpachi, _HOPEFULLY later._

As soon as the meeting ended Mayuri started for the door. He was almost out when some grabbed and yanked on his tail. Mayuri let out an ear-piercing yelp as he spun around to confront the person who did it, reveling his over-sized stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mayuri yelled before taking a good look of the person. "Suì-Fēng, oh… what are you doing?"

"Mayuri… what in the hell is wrong with you?" the slightly shorter captain of Division 2 of the Gotei 13 said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Feline ears and tail, both blue…"

"So what? It was a failed experiment."

"One that lead to these weird ears and this enormous tail? I CAN HEAR YOU PURRING WHEN I PASS MY HAND ON IT!" she said as she slowly passed her hand on his tail. He was being pleased by this and proceeded to rub his head on her shoulder, completely oblivious to the other captains around him. Every other captain stared in disbelief to the feline behavior of the normally mad scientist whom they always avoided. Yet now, he seems approachable. With that thought, many of the other captains, and their lieutenants, began to laugh.

"Oh, Kitty-chan!" said Yachiru.

"*Mew*?" Mayuri said as his whiskers were beginning to grow back, and quite quickly as well.

"You want a cupcake?" she said as she pulled out a small red-velvet cupcake from a small pouch she had. But as soon as she reveled the small delicacy, Mayuri proceeded to pounce madly onto the small pink-haired girl and nearly bite her hand off for the damn red pastry. Kenpachi, who was close by, grabbed him by his jacket collar, and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"What the fuck do you think your trying to do, Mayuri?" the extremely tall man said.

"*Puuuurrrrrrrrrr*" Mayuri said, more feline than human at that point. Kenpachi was about to punch him in the stomach when he noticed the abnormal size of his stomach.

**A/N: Just so you know Mayuri's not wearing his paint for this whole story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH IS OF COMPLETE OWNERSHIP OF TITE KUBO AND NOT BY ME (BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF OWNING AN ANIME)! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (MALE ON MALE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW), MAY END UP CONTAINING EXTREMELEY VULGAR LANGUAGE, AND A QUICK BUT NOT DEEPLY DETAILED ADULT SCENE (TRUST ME I'M NOT OUT TO GET MY BUTT BANNED FOR THIS $#! %). IT ALSO HAS MPREG… SO BE CAREFUL… $#! % IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKY UP IN THIS PLACE, DUDE! THUS, THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME!**

**List of things in this story (for now):**

**AU**

**Yaoi, meaning male on male action**

**Mpreg/male pregnancy**

**Major OOCness, Mostly with Mayuri**

* * *

><p>Kenpachi just stared in horror at the swell in Mayuri's stomach. Kenpachi then grabbed on to Mayuri's collar, shocking the smaller man from his state of mind.<p>

"Kenpachi, you're hurting me!" Mayuri cried out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kenpachi said while putting him down and gesturing towards his stomach.

"None of your business! It's not like you want it anyway" Mayuri said while turning away from him.

"I know!" Yachiru screamed while jumping on Kenpachi shoulder. "Mayu-chan's pregnant with your baby! I overheard Braidy-chan telling this to Quiet-chan."

At this point Unohana, who was quite while watching the scene unfurl, spoke up.

"Yachiru that was not nice. Why were you listening in anyway?"

"I saw you walk away with Nemu but you looked scared so I followed!" She said smiling.

"Hmm…Mayuri?" Kenpachi asked "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Never. To be perfectly honest I did not know it was yours since I can't remember anything from the day some experiment explode on me to when I woke up with you, Nemu, Yachiru and Unohana in my room, but I had a hunch since you were the only person I had sex with. Why would I tell the person who raped me? Just so you can kill it? I did not want this child _anyway_, but I kept it since Nemu asked me too." And saying with that, Mayuri walked away. Kenpachi stormed after him. The hall broke into a quiet muttering when the pair left.

"I should have figured out those two would end up together" Ukitake, captain of Division 13 of the Gotei 13, said to Suì-Fēng as she giggled madly.

"I can't believe it either!" said captain of Division 10 of the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya.

"Yes… it is quite strange… but… what ever happened to that mad jackass of a scientist?" said Byakuya, captain of Division 6 of the Gotei 13.

"What do you mean?" Yachiru asked

"Why in god's name is he half cat?"

"Oh that's easy! It was a failed experiment!"

"Figures…"

Yamamoto, who was listening to all of this, banged his staff on the ground.

"This meeting has been dismissed! Byakuya go fetch me Mayuri. I wish to have a word with him."

"Yes, High Captain!" with that Byakuya left.

* * *

><p>Mayuri did not know where he was going. He didn't notice he was going. He didn't notice that he walked into a dark alley either, that is until someone called his name.<p>

"Mayuri! Stop running! We must speak…" Kenpachi said coming into view from the darkness of the alley.

"No! Get away from me! You're gonna kill me! I don't wanna die so young!"

"Technically you ARE about 175 years old in the Soul Society, so that is kinda young, since it equals about 21 human years - wait, why am I talking about this?

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Mayuri said ears flat on his head, tail twitching.

"You mean our ba…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU IN ANY OF THIS! YOU… you… you never loved me in the first place…"

"You're wrong… I've always loved you… you AND your freaky nature. That is what turned me on!" Kenpachi said while stepping closer to the smaller man. He backed up quickly once he realized that a rose petal fell by him.

"Kenpachi… get out of here…" Byakuya said standing on top of a nearby building. His shikai was active, hence the rose petals everywhere… but something wasn't right. Byakuya was crying.

"Byakuya… why?" Mayuri said, backing up slowly so he could run. Byakuya noticed this and flash stepped in front of Mayuri. Kenpachi, still stunned by the rose petal, begin to unsheathe his beat up sword from its hilt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Byakuya said while grabbing the hilt of one of the flying swords. He pointed it at Kenpachi and showed no feelings in his eyes. "I'm giving you a final warning, leave now or else you'll have to suffer the consequences of getting in my way."

"HAH! Like you could beat me! Remember who beat Yammy?" Kenpachi said while he began to get excited.

"I don't care right now, so I'm just going to fight you now since you aren't going to move." Byakuya flash stepped up to Kenpachi and slashed at his chest. But there was no cut!

"Remember well, that if you want to kill me, you'll have to have the killing intent!"

"Damn it!" Byakuya stepped back quickly and thought about something. Kenpachi could see it in his eyes. Mayuri had no damn idea what was going on.

"Again, how am I involved in this?" Mayuri said as he tried to run from the fight scene. As soon as he took a step, ten of Byakuya's Senbonzakura blades landed around him in the form of a cell.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Great! Stuck here, watching a fight I don't want to be a part of."

"So what the deal with this fight. What's the prize?" Kenpachi asked.

"Winner gets Mayuri." Byakuya said smirking.

"Sounds like a deal!" Kenpachi said. He then launched himself at Byakuya. His sword met about three rose petals, but it wasn't enough. The petals sliced cleanly, and Byakuya was surprised. He quickly dodged the rushing attack just in time. He began to breathe deeply.

"I haven't fought like this in ages!" Byakuya said grinning.

"Well, now... the killing intent is coming!" Kenpachi said ripping off his upper clothing, revealing all of the massive battle scars. Mayuri stared in awe to his upper body. Kenpachi was getting very excited. He hadn't had a good fight in months. It was impressive to see how Byakuya and Kenpachi have the urge to go all out, but the thought of where they were stopped them completely.

"Now, let's not destroy our only home! I don't want to live in the human world! They die too quickly if we just snap our fingers!" Kenpachi said with a wide grin across his face.

"Same here... no need to encounter Ichigo there!" Byakuya said laughing. What he failed to notice, though, was that Kenpachi was inches from his face this time.

"Killing intent gone... my turn!" Kenpachi said while his blade slashed quickly yet powerfully as Byakuya's chest nearly ripped open. "Hah! My blade never touched you and you're already bleeding to death!"

"I'll get you for that!" Byakuya said while grabbing about ten rose blades in each hand and flash stepping up to Kenpachi. He threw the petals in the barbarian's face, but only a few scratches appeared.

"Is that the best you can do" Kenpachi said smiling. He turned away and walked towards Mayuri. When he had injured Byakuya the cell surrounding him had fallen. Mayuri backed away slowly from the giant man but Kenpachi kept on walking towards him, smiling all the way. Byakuya, seeing that Kenpachi was distracted, recovered from his wounds slashed Kenpachi on the back. A huge gaping cut from where his blade had his and blood spilled out. Kenpachi instantly fell down. Byakuya ran towards Mayuri and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me. I have to get you out of here and to the High Captain." He then flash-stepped away from the scene with Mayuri in hand.

* * *

><p>The pair landed outside of the High Captain's office.<p>

"Before we go in I want to know how far along you are." Byakuya said to him.

"I'm 4 ½ months along. Why?" Mayuri asked curious ears perked up to listen to him.

"Hmm... you won't be able to flash step pretty soon."

"WHAT?"

"Around your fifth month of pregnancy your body won't have that much energy. By then you will need the second parent for help."

"I'm not relying on Kenpachi for help. Besides, I have Nemu."

"Yes I know but there are some things that Nemu can't help you with..." Byakuya said blushing.

"Like what?"

"Well...your...sexual urges and all...why don't you go inside and see what Yamamoto wanted"

"OK" Mayuri said rather dejectedly. He really did not want see the old man after what happened after the meeting. But an order is an order so he went in.

Yamamoto looked at Mayuri with a look that Mayuri could not match to an emotion. Was it anger? Disgust? Sympathy? Whatever it was, Mayuri did not know.

"It has come to my attention that you are pregnant. Is this true?" Yamamoto asked eying the younger man.

"Yes High Captain." Mayuri said looking down. He was really dreading what would happen.

"I see...how far along are you?"

"4 1/2 months along, sir."

"Hmm...I won't relieve you from your captaincy but I am ordering that you go on medical leave. That means no missions and no experimenting." Mayuri stared in shock at the man. He was going to be relieved from missions but not his job.

"And the Captains Meeting?"

"When you hit your fifth month I will send someone to you to tell you what went on, perhaps maybe Byakuya?"

"OK...sir."

"That is all. You are dismissed." Yamamoto said smiling a little. Mayuri walked out of the office in a better mood than he was when going in. He had just closed the door when he turned to face to face to Byakuya.

"Your still here?" Mayuri asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to take back to your division. You know...to protect you from Kenpachi... and stuff." Byakuya then picked Mayuri up bridal style and flashed step away.

Byakuya rushed as fast as he could to the twelfth division with his flash-step ability. Mayuri seemed to be getting sleepy.

"Uhh... you aren't about to sleep in my arms, are you?" he said while eyeing the small, pregnant man.

"N... no!" Mayuri said as he began to blush madly. His blood colored cheeks faded to peach and then to his tan. He looked ahead and saw his family. Nemu, Kenpachi, and Yachiru were standing at the door.

"Wait... how the hell-"

"Did I recover so quickly? Thanks to my demon infused with the medical abilities of Nemu. I'm going to admit that I almost died!" Kenpachi said laughing.

"NEMU! WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU HEAL HIM?"

"I had to help my step-father!" Nemu said smiling for once.

"How dare you betray your master! I- OWW! WHAT T- AAUGHH!"

"What's wrong my l- I mean Mayuri?" Kenpachi said suddenly surprised.

"This bastard is kicking me in the stomach." Mayuri said putting a hand on his stomach. "Byakuya will you please put me down."

"Um...su-" Byakuya was cut off when Kenpachi came and scooped up Mayuri into his arms.

"I'll take it from here! Nemu, go to Squad 4 hospital and help get Unohana and Isane ready for Mayuri's emergency arrival!"

"Yes, Captain Zaraki!" Nemu said as she flash-stepped over to the hospital. Mayuri was still in major pain from the kicking in womb

"Owww... It hurts...make it stop..."

"Don't worry Mayuri, the baby is just kicking but you might be in pain since you're not used to it. C'mon on." Kenpachi said to the person in his arms, then he flashed-stepped away. Byakuya who was watching this incident got ready to flash step towards squad 4 when a voice called out him.

"Byakuya! Are you going to follow Kenny?" Yachiru asked.

"I...Uh... Yeah."

"Can I come? Pleeeeeeeasssee?"

"Sure, why not. Just be quiet!"

"Yay!" Yachiru jumped on his back and the two flashed stepped away.

Kenpachi began to get worried. He never knew that a woman had to go through so much pain! He began to think about things that he had never thought about. Who exactly were his parents? His mind went black when he just thought about the word itself. He didn't know how to be one! Mayuri always abuses his creation and Kenpachi takes good care of the hyper pink haired girl he considers his daughter, but nothing from there. Mayuri moaned once again as another kick hit his ribs once again. Kenpachi looked at him. Mayuri was lying on the bed that Unohana put him on and he was crying.

"What's wrong, Mayuri?"

"I...It hurts so much...I have never been in so much pain, not even when I was being experimented on!"

"Don't you mean when you were experimenting?"

"No...I used to be experimented on by Urahara. You know that liquidation thing that I can do?"

"Yeah."

"Blame Urahara." Mayuri said and then gasped.

"What wrong? Is it **still** kicking?"

"No. Cramps. Owwww..."

"Is that normal for someone only 4 1/2 months pregnant?" Kenpachi said worried. Mayuri was going to say something but then let out a sharp yelp and shook his head no.

"FUCK!" Kenpachi said getting up. "I'll go get Unohana, ok?" Mayuri only nodded.

* * *

><p>"Strange... Mayuri, you didn't take any regeneration potions, did you?" Unohana asked both annoyed and surprised.<p>

"Obviously no-" Mayuri got cut off by another cramp happening. When it passed by Mayuri was left as a panting huddle.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no. The reason I asked was because, by the look of the twins, you're getting close. Too close! The kicking was step one. The cramps... I really don't know."

"And how exactly do you know all of this if you've never bared a child?" Kenpachi asked.

"I did, actually, but it never survived the whole nine months."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, but can we please get back to my problem?" Mayuri said while cramping again.

"Right. By the way, do you remember what I said earlier?"

"Yeah, you said I was into labor soon."

"No, before that."

"That something was wrong with the baby."

"Wrong..."

"What?"

"I said that something was wrong with the TWINS." As soon as she finished saying that word, Mayuri fainted. Everyone in the room ran over to him and tried their best to wake him up. Nemu ran over to the nearby sink and got a cup of water. She splashed the water onto his face and he woke right up. Nemu sat down at the side of his bed to hear what else will happen.

"Fuck. Twins...are you sure?" Kenpachi said. Unohana just nodded and smiled. She walked over to Mayuri and put a hand on his swollen stomach.

"I can only guess but I'm thinking that it's premature contractions. If that is the case then they should pass over soon. If you hit any complications then call me over." Unohana placed her hand back to her side and walked away. Nemu stood from where she was sitting.

"I must go back to the division. I left an experiment in the hands of Rin and Akon. I am hoping that Rin did not destroy anything." She stopped for second, "If you happen to end up staying overnight here then I will visit you tomorrow." She bent down and kissed her father on the cheek. She walked out leaving the two parents-to-be alone.

When Nemu walked out of the hospital, she made a startling discovery. She saw Byakuya walking to her with a sleeping Yachiru on his back. Seeing her, he sped up.

"Nemu, what happened to Mayuri? You guys left before I could ask." Byakuya said switching the sleeping Yachiru from his shoulders to his arms.

"Captain Unohana said that he might be having premature contractions. He might be staying there for the night."

"Damn...well I'll better return Yachiru to the Demon of the Soul Society." Byakuya then walked into the hospital. Finding the room was fairly easy for the man. Upon entering he found himself face to face to a panicked looking Kenpachi and a panting Mayuri. Kenpachi took one look at Byakuya and instantly got angry.

"What the fuck do you want?" He said standing up. Byakuya backed away and held out Yachiru.

"I just came to return her" Byakuya simply stated. Mayuri let out a low moan as another contraction hit him. Yachiru had a kind of face that looked as if it were doped.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"She... uh... had too much candy."

"Oh, for the love of... fine, give her here." Byakuya handed over the sleeping girl and Kenpachi threw her over his shoulders.

"How's Mayuri?"


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN-BASED FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING RELATED TO BLEACH IS OF COMPLETE OWNERSHIP OF TITE KUBO AND NOT BY ME (BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE OF OWNING AN ANIME)! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (MALE ON MALE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW), MAY END UP CONTAINING EXTREMELEY VULGAR LANGUAGE, AND A QUICK BUT NOT DEEPLY DETAILED ADULT SCENE (TRUST ME I'M NOT OUT TO GET MY BUTT BANNED FOR THIS $#! %). IT ALSO HAS MPREG… SO BE CAREFUL… $#! % IS ABOUT TO GET FREAKY UP IN THIS PLACE, DUDE! THUS, THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME!**

**List of things in this story (for now): **  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>Yaoi, meaning male on male action<strong>  
><strong>Mpregmale pregnancy**  
><strong>Major OOCness, Mostly with Mayuri<strong>  
><strong>Mayuri-centric<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well? How's Mayuri?" Byakuya said beginning to get worried. Kenpachi would not respond. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Byakuya ran for Mayuri's medical files, which were conveniently located right next to Mayuri. Kenpachi, who was on the other side of the bed, quickly pulled out his sword and put it right in front of Byakuya, sharp side to chest.<p>

"I'm sorry, Byakuya, but the details you know about Mayuri now are the most you are going to know. Now get out of here before there is another captain to be tended to." Kenpachi said devilishly. Byakuya stared in horror as Kenpachi's reiatsu began to rise quickly, and the skull was becoming visible, even with the eye-patch on!

"Kenpachi! Put the sword down and tell me what's wrong."

"You won't understand. You'll never understand." Kenpachi said while he glanced at Mayuri who was dozing off.

Mayuri...

Mayuri was his and no one else!

Byakuya noticed this and tried to figure it out.

"Is it something to do with Mayuri? C'mon Kenpachi, tell me what's wrong." Byakuya said backing away from the sword. The taller man seems hesitant at first to put away his sword but he stayed still.

"Leave now. Leave now before I do something I'll regret." Kenpachi began walking closer to Byakuya. Byakuya backed up to the point of hitting a wall. He was getting scared. He, the constantly serious Byakuya, was actually scared. Kenpachi raised his sword to attack the man when a voice called out to him.

"Ken...Kenpachi..." Kenpachi turned around to see Mayuri looking straight at him with wide eyes. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Mayuri, you won't understand!" but it was too late. Kenpachi's own sword was ripped from his hands and then used against him. Blood was splattered everywhere and a large gash across his chest marked the slash cleanly. Kenpachi was losing consciousness. Byakuya lunged to deal the final blow and make sure he was knocked out for several days, but was stopped almost immediately by Unohana as she came bursting through the door. She threw a small syringe at Byakuya's neck, and he fell down, out cold.

Kenpachi slowly began to get up, but Isane held him back down. Unohana, too, used a syringe with some knock-out remedy on him as well. Unohana looked at the two unconscious men and sighed.

"Isane, take both of them to separate rooms and put a guard at both rooms. Let neither one have the ability to leave the rooms." Unohana said looking at her lieutenant. Isane nodded and got three other guys to help her. She took Byakuya while the other three took Kenpachi. Turning to the other occupant in the room, she took in the scared look on his face.

"Mayuri, are you okay?" Unohana sat next to the pregnant man on the bed. He was shaking badly and whimpering every other moment. His ears were flat on his head as he just stared into space. Unohana took his hand and stroked the top part of it with her thumb. "If you want me to help you, you going to need tell me what's wrong."

"I-I don't know what to do any more." Mayuri said barely over a whisper. "I mean, I got pregnant by someone who probably doesn't even love me, I can't experiment until I'm done, Byakuya cares for me all of a sudden, I can't control my emotions, and worst of all I'm getting fatter by the day!" Mayuri said before starting to cry. Unohana just sighed and hugged him and instead of pushing her away Mayuri just leaned into the hug.

"Don't cry Mayuri. I'm sure all this drama will pass." She said reassuringly.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go get some rest so you can get better." Unohana got up and began towards the door, stopping when Mayuri called to her.

"Hey...um...what exactly am supposed to do with her?" Mayuri asked pointing to the still sleeping Yachiru. How she had stayed asleep, Unohana does not know. Walking to the girl she smiled. Picking her up and walking towards Mayuri she said "You are going to have children soon so why not deal with one", she then settled the child next him. She walked to the door and before leaving she turned back to see Mayuri tucking the child into the sheets.

"Good night Mayuri."

"Good night Unohana"

The medic walked out the door to leave the man and child to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi woke up several hours later, still groggy from the medication. He looked around, and he had no idea where he was, nor what happened recently. Then, it all came back to him.<p>

"Damn, you Unohana. I was so close to killing that bastard." Kenpachi said to himself. He did not hear the door open or see the person step in.

"Ah, Kenpachi. So glad that you can wake up." A familiar voice said.

"Unohana, mind telling me why I'm in this room?" Kenpachi said as his reiatsu began to rise. Unohana looked confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You collapsed and you knocked out, so I brought you here. Are you feeling better?"

"Lots, now if you'll excu-" He looked at his arms. He was chained down to the bed. Legs and arms completely immobile. "Mind explaining me exactly WHY I'm chained down?"

"Protection."

"From WHO?" Kenpachi said

"Not from someone, for someone. Mainly Mayuri, but also for Byakuya"

"WHY?"

"Don't you remember? You nearly killed Byakuya. I had to stabilize the two of you before someone got hurt."

"So? I was protecting Mayuri! That bastard had no right trying to pry for information on my mate!" Kenpachi said sneering at the women.

"Though that may be true, you should not attack another captain. Be glad that I'm not reporting this. You are going to remain in this room for a little more time." Unohana walked out and muttered something, and then a flash of light resonated from the door. Kenpachi's shackles released and he got up from the bed. Looking from side to side, he ran for the window and jumped into it, but he ended up crashing through a wall and back into his room. He was surprised of the level of hallucination that he must be under. He thought quickly. There is ALWAYS a way out of a hallucination, whether it be complex or simple.

After what felt like hours, he has tried almost every tactic. Bursting through the window, crashing through the wall, causing an explosion with his amplified reiatsu, knocking himself out cold, but nothing worked. "Damn, there has to be a way outta here, but where? It's not like I could just... oh god, let me just try it. I just want out!" Kenpachi said as he proceeded to his bed. He laid on it in a soldier position, and rolled right off. He falls through the floor several times. On the 7th time, his face hits the floor hard. He looked at a small pool of blood and noticed he fell face first into concrete. He looked around and saw tall walls covered in plants. In an attempt to pull out his sword, he only now realized that he had left it in the room.

"Well, isn't that just horrible!" said a familiar voice to Kenpachi. He looked up to the mysterious figure in front of him. His nose felt something sharp and noticed that it was a sword, and it was his.

"Give... that... back... NOW!" Kenpachi said, reiatsu rising and all.

"Or what? Daddy is going to hurt me?

"Daddy? Who... Yachiru?"

"HI KENNY! BYE KENNY!"

* * *

><p>Unohana smiled as she felt Kenpachi struggle with her hallucination as she walked to Byakuya's room. Upon entering she saw him chained to the bed, like Kenpachi, and looking out the window.<p>

"I do not understand why I am here."

"What do you think? Your here since you and Kenpachi were fighting and were about to kill each other in Mayuri's room."

"So?"

"So...I'm going to leave you in here until you learn to behave."

"What! You have no right to do this!"

"Actually I do. You attacked another person on my division and since I am captain of said division, I can do what I rightfully please to punish you."

Byakuya looked at her for a while before looking away and out of the window. "How's Mayuri?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"He's doing fine. After I'm done with you, you'll probably be able to see him."

"I understand... just go please." Byakuya said. Unohana noticed massive uneasiness, and she thought quickly on how to make him feel better and give him a punishment at the same time. She then knew what to do.

"Well, have fun with Kenpachi! Tell him I said hi, if he's still alive." Unohana rushed out the door quickly.

"WAIT! What the hell do you mean?" Byakuya noticed a large flash of light coming from the door.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you Yachiru?" Kenpachi said yelling. He was bleeding heavily. Why in the hell was he so damn weak? Yachiru laughed menacingly.<p>

"HAHAHA! What's wrong, Kenny? Can't hurt your own child?" She said with devilish looking eyes. Her pink hair, normally long and down, was now up in spikes just like Kenpachi. Her eyes became black with a red pupil, and her nails turned into claws. Kenpachi's sword magically repaired itself and was now pointed at him. He, Kenpachi Zaraki, was about to shit his pants. His own adopted daughter was about to kill him. Then, a glimmer of hope appeared within him when he saw a rose petal fall from the sky.

* * *

><p>Unohana sighed with relief as she felt Byakuya join the fight with Kenpachi. Walking to Mayuri's room she wondered why Byakuya worried for him so much. She might as well let the thought go since Byakuya will probably never tell. Opening the door she saw Yachiru with her ear pressed on the side of Mayuri's stomach with a determined look on her face.<p>

"I can't hear or feel anything Mayuri!"

"Well maybe if you move to a different place and wait you might get something." Mayuri said looking at the child with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh! You mean like here?" The girl shifted on the bed so that she sat on his lap with her head on the peak of his stomach. She waited a minute then felt a kick on the side of her face causing her to jump back.

"Mayu-chan, the baby kicked me in the face. That was mean!" She said holding the side of her face that was assaulted.

"Well, what do want me to do about it?"

"How about telling me how you feel?" Unohana asked intruding on the pair's conversation. The two looked at her as if they were caught in the act of vandalism.

"Hi Braidy-chan!" Yachiru said while waving to the doctor.

"Hello Yachiru how are you?"

"I was fine until the baby kicked me in the face!" Yachiru said pointing at Mayuri's stomach.

"I see... seems the Demon of Zaraki has spread itself upon the children. Let's hope they don't become a mad scientists like their other father."

"Hey! I'm going to teach him all that I could! There is also no way in hell that I'll allow them to train with Kenny and learn all of those things like fighting for the kill and all of that other bullshit!" Mayuri said blushing madly. Just the thought of his own twins becoming just like him is like heaven.

"In that case will you lie down for me?" Unohana asked.

"Sure why not. Yachiru get off of me for a moment."

"Yes, step-daddy!" she said without hesitation. Mayuri perked up his ears to the strange new title.

"What did you just call me?" Mayuri said smiling.

"Step-daddy!" Yachiru said jumping onto Mayuri and embracing him in a bear hug. As the two were hugging, Yachiru began to cry. Mayuri did as well, for he was never truly considered a fully fledged father. Mayuri felt strange. A warm, amazingly happy feeling came about him that had never come out before. It was love. Love for the pink haired girl who called him step-daddy.

"Well then, come on! Truly an amazing moment, but remember, you have two more on the way! I need to make sure that they are growing well." Unohana said impatiently.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, she's powerful!" Byakuya said while getting up from a previous slash attack.<p>

"That's my little good, but she has the WRONG TARGETS!" Kenpachi said quickly in anger. "I don't need my sword to whoop her ass. I can get her with my fists!" Kenpachi ripped off his eye-patch and stared directly at the new full devil formed Yachiru. Kenpachi's reiatsu was raising quickly and greatly, the skull forming in plain view. He raised both of his fists and slammed them knuckle to knuckle, causing a small sonic boom to appear. Yachiru dodged it and went in for another slash at Kenpachi, who was already cut up from other attacks.

"Lemme ask you something, Byakuya..." Kenpachi said quickly.

"What?"

"How in the hell did your attack from you mystical entrance FAIL?"

"Why ask me? Ask her! She's YOUR overpowered daughter! Do something about it!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying?"

"How about you both stop your babbling and fight me?" Demon Yachiru said while red aura was surrounding her. Kenpachi was stunned. Why in the world would Yachiru want to kill the man she knew as her father since she was but a two year old when he killed almost all of her family? Kenpachi, although, came up with something quickly.

"Hey, Yachiru! What was the name of the piece of candy that I gave you before coming to the hospital however long ago to see Mayuri?"

"Koyojokin. Why?"

"WRONG!" Kenpachi yelled. "I never gave you any candy! In fact I didn't talk to you when I left. You aren't even the real Yachiru are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just a hallucination just like this whole place. All thought up by someone you know very well." She said smiling.

"Who?" Byakuya asked. The demon just giggled at the man.

"Not telling!" she said and came straight at Kenpachi. He easily dodged her and punched her in her side sending her flying. She got back up and smiled a twisted smile.

"You are not going to win that easily."

* * *

><p>"Okay, it appears that you and the twins are perfectly healthy!" Unohana said smiling. Mayuri pushed himself into a sitting position. Yachiru climbed back onto the bed and onto Mayuri's lap. "I will go get the paperwork and notify Nemu that you will be leaving so she can come walk you to the division."<p>

"Nemu won't be necessary. I can go by myself plus I need to drop Yachiru off at the 11th division." Mayuri stated patting the girls head. Unohana nodded and turned to leave.

"WAIT! What did you mean twins?" Yachiru asked.

"It means that Mayuri's expecting to have two babies instead of one" Unohana said to the pink-haired girl. Said girl's eyes lit up with joy and happiness. She jumped onto Mayuri and hugged him with all her might.

"Is this true Mayu-chan? Are you really having two?" Yachiru asked excitedly.

"Yes...as much as it pains me to say it, it is true."

After a few minutes of weeping and happiness of some hope of a "father-daughter" relationship with a totally different person, Unohana proceeds with the examination of the twins and leaves. A few minutes later, a platter of sweets and delicacies of the world of the living come through the door to Mayuri and Yachiru's delight.

"Eat up while I get all the paper work ready. I'm going to tell Nemu that you're leaving. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Unohana said to the pair. They just nodded and began to eat.


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Same as usual.**

**List of things in this story (for now):**

**AU**

**Yaoi, meaning male on male action**

**Mpreg/male pregnancy**

**Major OOCness, Mostly with Mayuri**

**Mayuri-centric**

* * *

><p>Kenpachi lunged at the demon with all his might. 'Yachiru' easily dodged everything thrown at her. Raising one of her clawed hands, she slashed Kenpachi on the chest. Kenpachi fell straight down heaving heavily. Giggling 'Yachiru' then advanced on Byakuya. She smiled and pounced at him. She was met with a sword slashing her stomach. She slid on the floor and stopped a few feet away from Byakuya. For a moment Byakuya thought they had won. His victory was short lived however since she got back up.<p>

"You guys are very weak for some captains you know. Not even able to defeat a little girl. Makes me wonder how you guys are even captains."

* * *

><p>"Mayuri! Are you ready to leave?" Yachiru asked. She was standing by the door, with Unohana, ready to leave the hospital. Mayuri was just finishing signing the last hospital papers. When he was finished he stood up and put on his captain's jacket. He gave the papers to Unohana and picked up Yachiru.<p>

"Mayuri, make sure you come for your bi-weekly exams. I need to make sure you and the twins are okay."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Mayuri said walking out the door. He flashed step towards the 11th division as soon as he got out.

Unohana looked at the man as he ran out and said to herself, "He's changed. It must be his motherly personality."

"What motherly personality? The man is insane!" Ikkaku said walking towards Unohana.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while! You here to see your captain? He's sleeping at the moment, so please be quiet." she said to the bald man.

"No, it's not that. I'm here to ask you if you know a good priest here in the Soul Society."

* * *

><p>"Damn... sh-she's unbeatable. That bitch is constantly regenerating!" Kenpachi said, literally about to die a horrible death.<p>

"There m-must be some attack that you have that is powerful enough to destroy her in one blast! I mean, you're Zaraki fucking KENPACHI! You can't be beaten down, even by a little girl!

"You do realize that Ichigo almost killed me a long time ago, right? Do you still remember that? When your little sister was about to be executed because she saved his and his family's life? Hell, do you even care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Of course I do you damn b-barbarian! I care about Rukia, my close family, and Mayuri!" Byakuya stared at Kenpachi sorrowfully as he realized what he had just said. "Uh... not in any type of related way like you two, but uh... I mean... uh... please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you, you idiot." Kenpachi said snarling. He really did not like the situation that they were in. "Lay off of that topic for now! But to answer your question from earlier; yes, I do have an explosive attack. The only problem is that I might die and same goes to everything around me. You see, I gather all my energy into myself and on the command I release that energy onto my enemy." Kenpachi explained. "Problem is that the last time I did it I was out cold for about three days, and it wasn't even that powerful."

"Well, I'm sure now, that you are about to die, it would be best to give it your all! Take off that damn eye-patch of yours and blow that bitch into so many pieces that nothing will be able to revive her!" Byakuya said yelling in Kenpachi's face. Kenpachi nodded and stood up. He ripped the eye-patch right off of his face and stared at his demonic 'daughter'.

"I don't know who or what you are, but lemme just say this. You... right here and right now... are going back to Hell! Byakuya, hide now!" Kenpachi said yelling. He then began to laugh. He laughed like he heard the funniest joke in his life. "So... this is how I die... Good bye, Mayuri... FINAL OBLITERATION... TIMES 9001!"

* * *

><p>"Wait, why do you need a priest?" Unohana asked. She was very confused now. Ikkaku just blushed and looked away. He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Unohana said smirking slightly.<p>

"I was going to asked Nemu to marry me" Ikkaku said a little more loudly. Unohana just smiled at the man. Her smile faltered though when she thought of something.

"This is not a good time to ask her, Ikkaku"

"Wha-why?" Ikkaku asked surprised. He did not find anything that can make it the wrong time.

"Well, let's start with her father. For one thing does he even know that you guys are going out?"

"We're working on it!"

"Right...well there is also the fact that he's pregnant. Do you really want an overly hormonal pregnant man kicking your ass and you ending up dead before your wedding?"

"I-I guess no?" Ikkaku said.

"Not to mention what will happen after. Will you live with her or she with you? It's better she lives with you lest you want to end up as an experiment. Maybe you should tell Mayuri you two are going out. He might get angry but he'll get over it. After he has his baby you should propose, since you know...fewer hormones." The captain said. The third seat nodded in understanding and turned from the woman.

"I'll go back to the division to think over what I'm going to say." then he flashed stepped away.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku landed outside the 11th division and thought to himself how he was going to tell Mayuri how he was dating the man's daughter. Walking in he saw the entire squad talking to each other rapidly. "OI! What the hell is going on?"<p>

"How's the captain, Lieutenant Ikkaku?" one of the squad members said.

"He's fine. He's sleeping at the moment. He'll be out in a day or two."

"Are you sure?" Yumichika said coming out from the middle of the crowd.

"Yes! Now, stop worrying about him and get back to training! I don't want the captain to come back home to a bunch of weaklings!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the entire squad said loudly. As the squad walked away, Ikkaku sat down for a cup of fresh sake. Yumichika comes behind him and begins to rub the top of Ikkaku's hairless head.

"What's wrong?" he said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Nothing. I'm trying to do something, but something is in my way."

"Well, you know what Kenpachi always says. If there is something in your way, cut it down."

"Yeah, but he also says: 'If you can't get something you want, you must slit throats to get it.' Right now, the thing I want cannot be killed!"

"Impossible! An immortal enemy? Kenpachi is going to love this!"

"OH SHUT UP! It's a fucking metaphor! Get your damn head straight and leave me alone."

"Yeesh! You are tense right now! You want me to..." Yumichika came closer to Ikkaku and put his lips about an inch away from his ear. He whispered, "You want me to give you a massage?" Ikkaku blushed heavily to the way Yumichika spoke to him, but only for a few seconds.

"N...no, thank you. Go make sure that those lazy bastards are training!" Once Ikkaku said that, Yumichika started to weep.

"For all these years, never once did you deny my beautiful and famous massages. There is something that is troubling you deeply, and I mean something deep down in your heart! Oh my little shining star, what is wrong?" he said bursting into tears on Ikkaku's shoulders. Ikkaku looked at Yumichika and began to tear up. He picked up Yumichika's head by the chin and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, Chika. It makes you look weak... and ugly. Yes, there is something wrong, but it's a personal thing! Now, go, and make sure those punks are training! Make them just as beautiful as you and I!" Ikkaku said with a gleaming smile. He kissed Yumichika on the forehead and walked out of the squad barracks. Yumichika stopped crying and smiled at Ikkaku as he walked away.

"Kaku! Where are you going?" Yumichika asked.

"I'm going to the 12th Division. I need to talk to Mayuri."

"Really? Then just go in the back. He's playing with Yachiru. It also looks like he gained weight too..." Yumichika rambled on but Ikkaku was no longer listening.

"Hey Chika!" Ikkaku called to stop the man from talking. "I'm going to go talk to Mayuri for a bit. Go make sure those men are training right."

"Of course Kaku!" Yumichika said winking before he sped off to the training grounds.

_Man, how the hell am I going to tell him that I'm dating Nemu?_ Ikkaku thought while walking towards his doom.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was confused. First he was dying after he killed 'Yachiru', now he was back in his room at the hospital. He quickly went in front of a mirror and got a good look at himself. Nothing. Not a single scratch was on his body, other than the large scar on his chest.<p>

"You must be confused about what happen." A voice said

"Like hell I am! What the hell just happened?" he said while turning to Unohana. She just smiled at him.

"I had to punish you and Byakuya for fighting in my division. Also I need to distract you guys so I can check on Mayuri." Kenpachi looked like he was about to say something but was cut off when she said "The place where you guys where, that was an illusion I had set up." she said smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well, that smile of yours says otherwise. How long was I out?"

"Oh... about 9000 years..." Kenpachi grabbed Unohana by her collar and looked at her in the eyes while raising his reiatsu.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"

"Yeah, of course I am! Mayuri's fine, and so is Byakuya, and everyone else in the universe!"

"I could kill you right now."

"I know. But, I think not."

"Are you testing me?"

"Depends. Are you sure you're out of my illusion?"

"I'm sure I am!"

"Good! Now, let's go find Mayuri so you could say hi!"

"What about Byakuya?"

"He'll be fine! Let him sleep some more. I haven't seen him sleep so wonderfully in ages. The last time he was like that was when he was with his wife. My question is, are YOU sure he's OK?"

"WHERE'S MAYURI?"

"Your place, waiting for you, I guess."

"BYE!" Kenpachi rushed out of the hospital as quickly as he could, not thinking about anything or anyone else other than Mayuri and Yachiru.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku walked towards the sounds of giggling. Walking out into the open back of Squad 11, he saw Yachiru chasing a yellow skinned butterfly child. It appears that he was trying to avoid being captured by the little girl.<p>

"Jizō wait up!" Yachiru called to the creature. Said creature flew towards Ikkaku and hid behind his legs. He pointed towards the pink haired girl and let out a quick, high-pitched whine. Ikkaku knew that that meant: STOP HER! He grabbed the short girl by the robe collar and pulled her up off the ground. The creature flew off yet again, but this time towards Mayuri.

"Ah, Jizō! There you are! Back in your Zanpakutou, NOW!" Once he said that, the small baby-looking creature whined again, but with a frown on its face. He transformed into a green gas and went into the blade. Yachiru began to cry.

"Why isn't Kenny home yet? Is he sick and/or dying?" she said trying to stop tears from running down her face.

"Well, someone missed daddy." a familiar voice said from the distance. Yachiru stopped crying immediately and ran towards her favorite person in the world, Kenpachi. Kenpachi got on one knee and caught Yachiru in his arms. He laughed as she cried. The great Kenpachi Zaraki, was happy. He hugged her greatly.

"Kenny, I can't... breathe!" Yachiru said struggling for a breath of air. She giggled, and so did Kenpachi, as he let go.

"Sorry. Mayuri, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, dear. The twins are doing great. Wanna feel their kicks?"

"Those little bastards can kick already? Wow! How hard?"

"Hard enough to kick Jizō to the moon!"

"Yep... those are my kids!" Kenpachi said before bending down to capture Mayuri in a kiss. When he pulled away Mayuri looked away with a light blush on his face. Turning around to face Ikkaku he asked "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Mayuri for a quick sec."

"What for?" Mayuri asked confused. Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku and noticed the seriousness in his face. Kenpachi went back into the barracks and left Mayuri and Ikkaku alone.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku stared at Mayuri, and then towards the floor. He didn't know what to say.<p>

"Mayuri... sir... uh... I needed to tell you something that has been a secret from you for a very long time."

"Exactly what is that secret?" Mayuri said starting to get suspicious and perked up his ears to listen more carefully.

"I... uh... wanted to tell you that... um..."

"Out with it dammit!"

"I'M DATING YOUR DAUGHTER AND I WANT TO MARRY HER!" Mayuri stared at the man before him for a good five seconds before pouncing on him. He began punching him furiously and clawing his eyes out. He cut open his scalp, removed-

* * *

><p>"HEY! Are you going to tell me what this secret is?" Mayuri said smacking Ikkaku playfully with his tail.<p>

"Oh.. right... I wanted to tell you that... please don't kill me when I tell you this..."

"What? Why would I? My daughter seems to like you!"

"See, that's the thing... We've been dating for the past seven months. Also... I'm asking you now if you would allow me to marry her." Mayuri stared at the bald man in awe.

"You... and my daughter? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought that you were going to kill me, cut of my scalp, eat my brain, and make me your mindless slave. What do you say? Can I?"

Mayuri paused for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He then shrugged his shoulders and began to walk to the barracks stopping at the door.

"Do what you feel is right. Just don't hurt her, then I'll kill you." He walked off in search of Kenpachi. Ikkaku stood there wondering if that was a yes or a no when Yumichika came in.

"Kakku! Whatcha doing?"

"Just being happy is all! He said yes!"

"WHAT? YOU CHEATING BASTARD! WHO IS HE AND WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"No, no, no! It's not like that! I asked Mayuri if I could have Nemu for the rest of my life and he said sure. Now all I need to do is find a priest and then propose to Nemu in the best possible place!"

"And where exactly is that?"

"There is this restaurant down in the World of the Living that is very fancy. I'll just ask Ichigo for some cash and then I'll take Nemu there!

"Like he'll give you any cash! He hates us all except Rukia! Besides, I saved up a lot of money from the past. It's in a jar hidden in your room. It's full of bills and coins." Yumichika began to tear up a bit. He didn't know whether to be happy for his bisexual lover, or sad that he might be leaving forever. Ikkaku kissed Yumichika on the forehead and ran off to find the money.

* * *

><p>Mayuri walked down random hall of the 11th Division. He had no idea where he was going or where he has been. Getting frustrated after a while he decided to turn around and try to find his way back out.<p>

"Going somewhere?"

"K-Kenpachi! I was just looking for you!"

"Oh really? For what?" Kenpachi asked coming behind him and wrapping his arms around the smaller being. They stared at each other for some time until Kenpachi let go of the man as Yamamoto stepped through the doorway. He put his cane tip on the floor and held it at the ball on top. He looked quite fancy today for some reason. On his right wrist was a chain and attached to the chain was a vial with a blue liquid in it.

"Sir. That isn't one of my anti-aging potions, is it?" Mayuri said quite surprised.

"Yes... and I'm impressed that it actually works."

"Wait... WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I AM A GENIUS!"

"No need to get hormonal Mayuri."

"You're right sir. I should calm down. So, can you show me the results?

"My pleasure, but not at the moment. I need you for something."

"What is it? I'm kinda busy at the moment, though."

"Oh! Yes, I understand. Come to my quarters once you are free. Have fun."

"Uhh... sure..." Yamamoto left the two captains alone. Kenpachi wrapped his arms around the small man yet again, but from the front this time, slowly moving his hands towards Mayuri's butt. Byakuya barges in and yells, "LET GO OF MY BITCH!"

"NO!" Kenpachi says seriously."

"Oh god... not again!" Mayuri says.


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Same as usual.**  
><strong>List of things in this story (for now):<strong>  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>Yaoi, meaning male on male action<strong>  
><strong>Mpregmale pregnancy**  
><strong>Major OOCness, Mostly with Mayuri<strong>  
><strong>Mayuri-centric<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why did you fight him again?" Mayuri said yelling at Kenpachi. The severely injured Demon of the Soul Society, lying on his bed, also strapped down to it, yet again, was being caredfor by Mayuri and Nemu. He had scars all over his upper body and on his back. His face was bruised heavily and so were his arms and legs. He was still in a large amount of pain and could not move at all due to the massive blood-loss. He could barely hold his eyes open. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was too weak.<p>

"Master Mayuri, it appears that he has lost a lot of blood. He might be weak for a day or two. Also I need to go back to the Division. Akon and Rin managed to destroy half of the lab in your absence."

"God this day cannot get can't more disappointing" Mayuri said sitting down next to his lover. Nemu walked towards him and hugged him reassuringly.

"Don't worry Mayuri-sama. He'll pull through, as will you." They stayed like that for about 5 minutes until Nemu stood to leave. "You should get some rest too. You're probably still stressed out from the past two days." Mayuri nodded and watched as she took the restraints away from Kenpachi, who was now asleep, and left. He lay down next to the huge man and promptly fell asleep.

The next day, Mayuri woke up to find no one next to him. He got out of bed and went to a nearby window only to see that the sun was high up in the sky. How long had he had slept? He needed to get back to his division to see if they had started fixing his lab back together. "How do they even know how to blow half the lab up?" he asked himself.

"Who blew up half of the lab?" Kenpachi asked startling the man out his thoughts.

"Akon and Rin. I have a feeling that Rin's love for sweets had something to do with it."

"Hmm..."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I just couldn't wake you up." Kenpachi said while pulling Mayuri to the bed. He sat down and had Mayuri lay down on his lap and began to stroke his side like one would a cat. After a while he started hearing purring sounds. Looking down he saw Mayuri, curled into a ball, with his eyes closed, his tail moving here and there. Kenpachi was at peace for once. He picked up Mayuri in his arms, laid him down on the bed, and slept with him for a while longer. He quickly cast a force field around the room so no one could enter.

Several hours later, Kenpachi woke up to a most pleasing feeling in his groin area. When he managed the strength to lift his head off of the pillow, he noticed Mayuri giving him a blowjob.

"Oh my god... It has been a while since you did that to me. Deeper!" Kenpachi said to Mayuri. Mayuri muffled what sounded like a "sure, whatever" and shoved the large demon cock deep into his throat. Kenpachi started to moan deeply to the incoming pleasure. He had missed this feeling so much! Mayuri started to get playful. He turned around and got into a "69" position with Kenpachi. Kenpachi understood that Mayuri wanted some equal payment. Kenpachi undid the clothes covering up the groin of his lover and began to thoroughly give Mayuri a proper handjob. Then began the blowing fiesta.

Both men were groaning and moaning each other's name. They licked and sucked each other until both were at their climax.

"Ken-Kenpachi! I'm so close. I-I think I'm gonna-" Mayuri stopped sucking and moaned as he came in Kenpachi's mouth. Kenpachi pushed himself in a sitting position while wiping his mouth. Switching positions so that Mayuri was on the bottom he smiled. After a quick prep he pushed himself into the smaller man. He began shoving it in and out faster and faster, harder and harder. Both men were going insane by the pleasure. Kenpachi groaned as he came inside of his lover. After coming down from their climax Kenpachi pulled himself out. Just as Kenpachi decided to take a quick break and say something, Mayuri jumps on him and becomes dominant over his lover.

"Oh...restless aren't you?"

"Shut up and turn over" Mayuri growled. "You always get to top. Now it's my turn." He prepared Kenpachi and was about push himself in when there was knock on the door.

"KENNY! COME OUT AND PLAY!"

"Dammit Yachiru!" Kenpachi growled. "I thought I had put a barrier up. It must not have been strong since I was so weak."

"Damn...and I really wanted to top you." Mayuri said while looking down dejectedly.

"C'mon babe. Look, I'll get rid of Yachiru and we can continue."

"No. Not in the mood anymore. Just get rid of her." Mayuri said while cradling his swollen stomach. Kenpachi looked at him before kissing his stomach.

"I'll be right back." He said and got up to put on his clothes. When the door closed Mayuri sighed and looked at his stomach. He knew this was going to be long pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since what happened. Mayuri was officially 5 months pregnant and was not allowed to do anything fun. No more experimenting, unless necessary, no more flash stepping, no Captains' Meetings and no more missions. Okay, so the last one wasn't that badly missed, but everything else was. He sat on his bed and sighed. He had grew a lot in two weeks. Everyone told him he looked fine, even better than before. He didn't feel fine though, he felt horrible. A dark omen enveloped him as he walked the streets of the Soul Society. Something, or someone, was watching him.<p>

"Ahh... my assistant is still alive... and pregnant. Who's the daddy?" said a familiar voice from the nearby shrubs.

"Damn! Who in the hell is that?"

"Shit! You don't remember your own captain?" Urahara said while jumping from the shrubs and next to Mayuri. He bent his knees and went to the level of Mayuri's stomach. He began to poke it with his cane.

"Stop that! It hurts! They hate being poked!"

"Crap! There's more than one in there?"

"Damn... I'm having twins."

"Well, well, well... You're such a whore."

"WHAT? I ONLY HAD SEX WITH ONE PERSON!"

"You lie!"

"Not!"

"Anyway... who's the lucky guy? Oh, wait, lemme guess. Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"Uhh..." Mayuri was astonished that Urahara had already noted who the man was. Mayuri blushed and looked away.

"Heh, I knew it, such a whore."

"SHUT UP!"

"No! Besides... We've had some fun in the past."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh right, you were unconscious the entire time."

"I was... WHAT?"

"Hey, how do you think you got Nemu?"

"W-what? She was made from months of experiments not from your weirdness." Mayuri said indignantly.

"Whatever"

"Why the hell are you here anyway? Don't you have a shop or something to take care of?"

"I do, but when I heard that my favorite former third seat was pregnant I just had to see for myself. It turns out rumors are true. I gotta say I never knew that you were gay but now that I look back on the years I worked with ya, it was pretty obvious." He said while smiling at the man. "So how many months are you?"

"I'm 5 months along if you must know. Now leave me alone." Ignoring the last part, Urahara put his hand on the bump.

"Why were you walking out here if you're pregnant? Can't you just flash step from place to place or do you still suck at it?"

"Shut up. I can't flash step since I don't have any energy to which is why I'm not allowed go on missions, I can't go to the meetings, and I can't experiment anymore."

"Hmm..."

"Well I gotta go. My division needs me." Mayuri said turning away. He was about to leave the man behind when some grabbed his tail and squeezed it hard. He let a loud scream of pain and spun around to face Urahara. ".HELL!"

"Can I come with you? It's been awhile since I've been there."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>The walk to the division was long. It turns out that Mayuri was just at the fourth division for his check up. The two talked all the way back. They seemed to have a lot of catching up to do.<p>

"Wait... weren't you exiled from the Soul Society?" Mayuri said out of the blue to Urahara.

"Well... yeah... but I find my way back every once in awhile just to pop in and say hi!"

"And nobody tries to stop you?"

"Of course they do! I'm dangerous! That's why I was hiding in the shrubs! Thankfully Yoruichi can help me escape."

"HER? Isn't she exiled as well?"

"She's a goddamn SPEED DEMON! How in the hell will anyone notice her at all?"

"Touché... By the way, turn around." Urahara turned around to see the black, thin, sexy female strolling along with the men.

"Hello, boys." Yoruichi said. Urahara blushed heavily and waved back to her, while almost tripping on himself. "Mayuri, how are you?" She said smiling innocently.

"Take a good look at me and tell me what you think." Mayuri snapped at her.

"Hmm...You got fat! Plus... your face... I never knew you were so HOT!"

"BITCH PLEASE! I'm hotter than him! I'm blonde with blue eyes! AND THIN! This bastard is tan, has yellow eyes and HE'S PRE-" Urahara never got to finish his sentence because he was slapped on the face by a very angry Mayuri.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Because shut up" Mayuri said walking away. Urahara was stunned by his reaction. Yoruichi, although, was laughing her ass off. Urahara looked at her seriously and she stopped immediately. She got puppy-eyed and decided to start walking away. Urahara walked after her to make sure she was fine.

* * *

><p>Mayuri finally reached his laboratory. It was clean and it normally was, except for a small wrapper. It was green and has some small text on the outside, but on the inside was an imprint of something circular. Mayuri was curious and read the larger text on the wrapper. It said: "Trojan".<p>

Mayuri had no idea what that meant, but he smelled something strange in the air. It was sweat. He heard moaning and something like skin slapping together over and over again, louder and louder than the last. Following the noises he came upon a room that was not looked. It appeared that the noises were coming from there.

He slowly opened the door and saw a bed with the covers over a large mass that was moving rapidly. He got to the bed, grabbed the end of the cover, and pulled it off.

"OH MY GOD! DADDY! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nemu said screaming while using Ikkaku's body as a cover for her own naked one. Mayuri's creation, Nemu, was having wild sex with the Squad 11 Lieutenant, Ikkaku, in his room.

"Why... are you... in MY ROOM?"

"This was the only place for possible privacy..." Ikkaku said. They both felt a sudden urge of death looming over them.

"Nemu... listen now... go to your room and finish there... I never saw anything..."

"But I..."

"GO!" Nemu and Ikkaku ran to the room down the hall and said nothing from that on. Both were blushing heavily. Mayuri looked in his mirror and smiled. "That's my girl... she's growing up!"

"May I ask who?" A voice as slick as a snake had said from the window. His hair was a brown as shit and his eyes gleamed in the moonlight eerily.

"No... It can't be... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Nope... he missed..."

* * *

><p>Nemu and Ikkaku were still going at it at almost full speed and power. Nemu was moaning madly at all of this. Ikkaku was enjoying this himself. He was thrusting harshly. Nemu was in pain and yet she had a huge amount of pleasure to overwhelm the pain. Just as the climax was reached for the moment, a large scream was heard nearby. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"Uh... you know that you could've just told me if you were getting hurt." Ikkaku said quickly.

"That...*moan*... wasn't me, baby. Ignore it, cause I think I'm about to..." Nemu said twisting her body. Her sexual pleasures were taking over, and her body was conforming to Ikkaku's almost perfectly. The scream was even louder this time, at the couple became really confused.

"Ok... mood gone... who the FUCK is that?" Nemu said furiously. All of a sudden, a small yellow baby with wings burst through the window, pointed outside and screamed... madly.

"HOLY GOD IN THE SKY, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Ikkaku said screaming.

"Jizo! Get the fuck out of here!" Nemu wailed. The small creature started to look angry and furiously pointed outside and screamed even louder. Nemu slapped the flying baby and said, "SHUT UP! I'll look outside! HAPPY?" The baby smiled and flew out the window in the direction he was pointing. Nemu put on a robe, just enough to cover her chest, and looked out the window. She screamed.

"Baby! What's wrong? Ikkaku said turning her around.

"My father is being kidnapped by..." She looked out the window to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "He's being kidnapped... by Aizen?" Ikkaku began to laugh hysterically.

"You must be insane... Aizen was killed by Ichigo several years ago. There is no way he survived that last strike that Ichigo made on him. Even I was scared to fight him after that!"

"But look at his hair! Its flowing brown! The eyes are shiny, too!"

"Dear God! It is him!" Ikkaku said as he looked out the window as well. "What should we do? Should we help him?"

"Kakku, I don't think Aizen will be intimidated by the two of us. I think we should go get help."

"Help? Your father? HAHA! YEAH RIGHT! Like we sho- Get an army and lets go kick Aizen's ass!" Ikkaku said as he remembered something about Mayuri. Nemu put on her clothing, kissed Ikkaku on the lips, and ran off to go ask for help. Ikkaku did the same thing. First stop, Ichigo's house.

* * *

><p>"He was WHAT?" Ichigo said. Ikkaku quickly explained the situation to Ichigo and he was failing. He was trying his best not to tell Ichigo about Mayuri's 'little problem' and explain what's happen. "Why would AIZEN want MAYURI?"<p>

"Well...you see...Mayuri has something wrong with him." Ikkaku said.

"What? Is he dying?"

"No! He's actually pretty healthy for someone in his condition."

"Well what's his condition?"

"Uh...He's pregnant...with twins" Ichigo stared at the man for a few seconds before exploding in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S PREGNANT? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

"He got drunk, did a few experiments, became half chick and got raped okay?"

"Ha! Serves him right. I guess I can help. I'll go get Ishida and-"

"DON'T! You won't need him."

"Are you kidding me? Despite the fact that we hate each other, he's pretty fucking powerful." He said running past the Soul Reaper. "C'mon! You need help right?"

A few minutes later, Ishida was on the floor laughing his ass off. Ikkaku and Ichigo were standing there half sad and half disappointed. Ishida shook his said.

"No way! Ha! I'm not going to help him!" Ishida said still laughing.

"Come on! This is Aizen we're talking about!" Ichigo said pleadingly.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WERE THE DEVIL HIMSELF! I AM NOT GOING TO HELP THAT FREAKY BASTARD!" Ikkaku was getting furious. He then came up with a way to make him agree.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK NEMU WOULD THINK OF YOU WHEN YOU SAID NO?" Ishida stopped in his tracks.

"Alright I'll go...I guess...but only for Nemu!" Ishida said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Back at the Soul Society Nemu was having a much harder time convincing her part of the army. She made sure to ask Yamamoto to start it. To say the old man was surprise was an understatement. Yamamoto asked her how it was possible to what she answered him in silence. Her next step was Unohana. The Captain had no problem accepting. Next was Kenpachi who went nearly berserk when he found out what happened. He agreed to help without objection. The next person on her list was Byakuya. Nemu ran to his home and banged on the front door.<p>

"Who the hell is it?" A voice from behind the door yelled. It sounded aggravated. Nemu waited a little bit more until someone opened the door. It was Byakuya... in pajamas.

"Oh... hey Byakuya... were you... sleeping?" Nemu said embarrassed by her loudness from earlier.

"No... I was about to have a little girl's sleepover party... OF COURSE I WAS SLEEPING! What in the HELL do YOU want?"

"Uhh... could you help me save my father from Aizen?" Byakuya stared for a moment.

"Come again?"

* * *

><p>The portal was right in front of them. Ichigo, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Unohana, Ikkaku, and Ishida stood together and the giant gate hovered over them. Nemu pulled Ikkaku to the side and quickly kissed him on the lips. Her tender kiss nearly made him fall.<p>

"Bring him back in one piece, Kakku!" Nemu said hugging him. Ikkaku's bravery was given a massive boost as Nemu backed up a bit. Her hands were held close to her face as she walked away crying, not knowing if they would return alive. Ikkaku shed a tear and walked back towards the powerful group. Yamamoto gave from the shadows and stopped the group from entering.

"May I say that you all are possibly idiots and are going to die?" he said lightly.

"No." Ikkaku said annoyed.

"Alright then. Well, here. You'll need these." Yamamoto gave everyone a single tissue.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked.

"Just in case you all start to piss yourselves and cry, you can use these to clean up your tears and blood."

"You have no faith in us, do you?" Ichigo said.

"Nope! Have fun!" he said as he flash-stepped away. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They got together one last time and Ikkaku put his hand in the middle of them all.

"No matter what will happen, we shall stick together and fight till the end. For Mayuri!" Everyone was silent. Kenpachi cheered. He looked at all of the silent people and raised his reiatsu. They began to cheer madly as well. "Right! Let's go! No turning back now. Bring out your bankais, if you have one, and run in!"


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Same as usual.**  
><strong>List of things in this story (for now):<strong>  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>Yaoi, meaning male on male action<strong>  
><strong>Mpregmale pregnancy**  
><strong>Major OOCness, Mostly with Mayuri<strong>  
><strong>Mayuri-centric<strong>

* * *

><p>They ran through darkness and madness, while their nightmares enveloped them all separately.<p>

"I don't remember the path to Hueco Mundo being so terrifying!" Ichigo said quickly. Everyone nodded like idiots. Kenpachi stopped immediately. Everyone else noticed and did the same.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Ikkaku said looking up at the freakishly tall man.

"This is too damn easy." he said gripping the hilt of his sword even harder. A loud wail came from down the tunnel, in the direction that they were supposed to go.

"Hey! That sounds like Jizo! Come on!" Ishida said quickly.

"Wait, NO!" but it was too late. A large shadow enveloped Ishida and he disappeared. Ichigo fell on his knees.

"Son of a bitch... HE WAS EXPECTING US!" he said slashing at the air with his Zangetsu. Within several seconds, shadows have enveloped every remaining member of the rescue group.

* * *

><p>"Comfy?" Aizen said while fluffing up a pillow.<p>

"Me... in this outfit... comfy?" Mayuri said enraged. He was wearing the male Arrancar outfit, but it was too small for him, so his stomach was exposed greatly. Still with no makeup, Mayuri looked like any other person... just pregnant... with twins... and with cat ears and tail...

"Aww... You look so cute!"

"I... hate... you..."

"Aw! I love you, too, Boo! Now, it's time to go night-night, and when you wake up, the kiddies will need to be fed. But, what do they want to eat?"

"Nothing you have for them!"

"Ah ha ha! I said you needed to... SLEEP!" Aizen hit Mayuri on the neck and he was knocked out instantly. Aizen smiled at the sleeping man.

"Yes sleep. My plan is now in action. That pathetic little army they have will never be able to defeat me. I'll just kill them all one by one. Then I'll just have sleeping beauty over here carry my heir, of course after I kill the children he's carrying now." Aizen paced around the room thinking about something intently. "Now how am I going to make sure that Mayuri doesn't try to escape?"

"Why don't I take care of that?" said someone at the door.

"Ahh... You are perfect for the job! Well, commence!"

* * *

><p>"God... dammit!" Kenpachi said as he woke up from being unconscious. All he knew about his location was that he surely was in the middle of Hueco Mundo, but exactly where, nothing would come up in his mind. In the distance, he saw a white castle way in the distance. He had no idea exactly what it was, but he knew that it was something important. He stood up and started to walk towards it. He walked several steps forward until he tripped. His legs were weak for some reason. He started to crawl forward, but then his arms gave up, too. He couldn't move. His body was exhausted.<p>

"WelL, I seE yOu are Stukc, eh ZarAKi?" said a voice from in front. Kenpachi used the last of his strength to look up at the figure. The reflection on the glasses obscured his vision.

* * *

><p>"Aw... man... my head!" Ishida said out loud. He shut himself up quickly as he heard an echo around him. He was in a large white room. "Am I dead?"<p>

"No, but you're about to be!" a voice said. The sentence repeated within the echo. Ishida looked around quickly as he powered up for a shot. All of a sudden, a large spear came out of nowhere and went close enough to him to cause a cut on his right arm. He attempted to shoot in the direction of the spear, but his arm gave up on him. He didn't know what was wrong. His arm was numb. The cut started to swell up greatly. He quickly ripped off his right sleeve and tied it strongly at the top of his right arm. He didn't want the rest of his body to fail on him. Another spear was on its way. He could hear it coming.

"Dodge, right, now!" Ishida said as he dodged the oncoming spear, but a second one was right next to it, and it cut him in the right lower leg. He quickly ripped off his right pants leg and wrapped it around his knee tightly. He was almost completely immobile.

"Hahaha! I never knew that your speed would have been lost greatly." said the strange voice. It was feminine, but what bitch would want to kill Ishida?

"I may not be able to move, but I still can attack! Crossbow!" Ishida had a blue glowing crossbow in his left hand. He pulled the trigger several times around him. One of the arrows must've hit someone because he heard a sharp yelp. Then, a blue arrow started to move madly around in the air. "Got ya, bitch!" He shot several more times and heard a loud scream. Coming into view was some butterfly wings. Then, a woman with black hair.

* * *

><p>Ichigo got up off of the white sand. His head hurt greatly. He didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't even know where he was!<p>

" Oh Sleeping Beauty! " someone in the distance said singing. " How I have missed you! "

"Who the fuck?" Ichigo said while walking towards the voice. As he got closer, he saw a slender white body with black stripes in a neat form all across it. Its tail was swishing back and forth smoothly, as if it were pleased somehow. The closer he got, the stranger things got. He started to see a kitchen, and that singing thing looked as if it were cooking! It had an apron and a chef's hat. Ichigo was about to scream when he finally noticed who it was when he looked at the long blue hair, tiger-like body, and green mascara.

"Welcome back, honey!" Grimmjow said towards Ichigo. "How was work today?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo then realized what he was wearing. His bankai turned into a cane, and his robes turned into a tuxedo. "Yep... I'm in Hell..."

"Oh Dear! Do sit down! Dinner's not done yet!" Grimmjow said while ushering Ichigo to couch that he never noticed before. Grimmjow walked back to whatever he was cooking. Ichigo figured that if he was going to get anywhere, he was going to have to play along.

"Well...um...dear, what are you cooking?"

"I'm just preparing some hollows that I caught. Two are for us, and 3 for Aizen, Mayuri, and Szayelaporro."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're giving food to those three?"

"But of course! Aizen's too busy to go hunting, Mayuri's too weak, and Szayel's protecting Mayuri." Ichigo stared at him for a while before looking for a way to leave this place. Spotting a door he ran to it. "I'll be back in a few, babe!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out.

* * *

><p>"So you're just gonna stand there and watch me suffer?" Mayuri said as he lay on the bed completely chained down like a wild beast. Szayel just smiled at the struggling man. He had chained him there since Aizen stated that he would be back for some "alone time" later on in the day. The pink haired man began to tease Mayuri about how cute he looked, poked his stomach, etc. "STOP IT!" Mayuri hissed.<p>

"Oh! Someone is getting moody!" Szayel said. He slowly ran his fingers across Mayuri's exposed skin. Mayuri giggled a bit and told him to stop again. The pink haired man brought out a few of his tentacles and began to swirl them gently over and around Mayuri's body. Mayuri loved it. He thought that Nemu loved it after she was raped by those think, long tentacles. He apparently was right.

"Oh dear... more... please... more!" Mayuri said curving his body. The pleasure was twisting his entire form. Mayuri thought about Kenpachi. Is Szayel better? No... it can't possible... there is no way that it could be this way! Mayuri moaned loudly as one of the tentacles ripped of the groin area of his pants, pulled out his large penis, and suck on it furiously. Mayuri began to squeal. Szayel started to laugh, then moaned slightly. The tentacle sucked faster until Mayuri came.

Cum went everywhere. Mayuri was about to faint of intense pleasure if he hadn't came sooner. The two men panted wildly. Szayel licked off some cum that went on him. What they hadn't noticed, though, was that Aizen had walked through the door right before Mayuri came. He was covered, from head to toe, in Mayuri's white, shiny cum. He liked it a lot.

"I never knew that one man could hold so much within him. Let's if you have any more, because I don't like wasting a single drop. Szayelaporro, strip!" Aizen ordered to the Espada. He walked over to Mayuri and unchained him. He slowly pulled the tight clothing off of him. Aizen went to assist, but he just ripped it all off at once. Mayuri was surprised that his tail was twitching madly. Aizen laughed his ass off.

"My my... a tail! Interesting! I should commence some experiments." Szayel said quickly.

"BAD SZAYEL! BAD! WE ARE GOING TO FUCK HIM! NOT KILL HIM! YET!" Aizen said.

"YET?" Mayuri screamed.

"Your children go first. Then you will carry my heir. After that I will dispose of you."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! KENPACHI, SAVE ME!"

"What? Is Kenpachi the daddy?"

"Yes!" Aizen stared horrified at the man, who had curled into a ball. He then smiled as he thought of something and bent down in front of Mayuri and picked his chin up so he looked at him. "I might not kill you and the children."

"Really?"

"Yep, as long as you everything I say, of course." Mayuri bit his bottom lip. He was at a loss. If he doesn't follow then both he and his children die. Agree to the terms and he might never leave this place. But does he even want to leave? After a moment of deliberation Mayuri made up his mind.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt my kids." Aizen smiled at the man and called the pink haired Espada over to them.

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued to run for his life from a mad Grimmjow. The man turned from dangerous to insane and then back to dangerous. He still had the tuxedo on and instead of the desert he was running towards a door extremely far ahead of him down a hallway. He still had no idea what was going on, but all he knew is that if he stopped, he was going to die. There was almost nothing to use to stop Grimmjow with, but every time that there was something that he could use, he used it quickly. It only stopped Grimmjow for about 2 seconds before he continued pursuing Ichigo. He was getting closer and closer.<p>

"So... this is how I die... I'm sorry, everyone..." Just then, Ichigo hit the door so hard that he went right through. He began to fall into an enormous abyss of pure darkness. Nothing is in there. Ichigo closed his eyes and accepted death to the max. Then, after what seems like several seconds of falling hundreds of meters per second, he just stopped. Nothing was there though... so how did he stop? He opened his eyes to notice and open mouth hovering above his face. Drool rushed out like a waterfall, but he moved out of the way just fast enough to not touch it. He inspected the creature that slobbered over him almost.

"N... Ne... NEL?"

"HEY ICHIGO!" said the little green haired girl. A large puff of smoke and a small explosion came, and the fully-adult, busty Nelliel came flying towards Ichigo. Her lips met his as a forced kiss took place between them. Ichigo blushed harshly at the girl's tender kiss and at his hands touching her smooth skin. He didn't know whether to push her off or accept her loving welcome. She got off of him and hugged him with all of her might. Physical strength was lacking on her part for some reason.

"I'm trying more and more to find a way to your world. I got there once by a portal another hollow had made and stole a uniform for girls at your school. Soon I'll be able to be with you forever!" She began to tear up at the thought. Ichigo was stunned by that sight. He was already married to Orihime, but should Nel be his wife of Hueco Mundo? No... He was a loyal man. He liked Nelliel a lot. Her personality was fantastic and the same goes to her body.

"Nel...I'm not in school anymore. I'm already done with college..." Nel looked in horror.

"Impossible... but I remember you just like how you are now! You haven't aged a bit!"

"I have aged, Nel. The last time I saw you was seven years ago." Nel looked at Ichigo blankly. She backed off a bit and fell to the floor. Her body shrank back into her child form. She began to cry heavily.

"ICHI! WHY?" Ichigo flinched. He hasn't heard her cry in years, but it was still as loud and as furious as ever before. He couldn't stop her... he didn't know what to say...

"Nelliel... I'm sorry... I can't think of anything... anything to say... to make you happy..." Ichigo drooped his head. He fell back and onto the thin white sand with a THUMP. The little girl continued to cry for several minutes. She finally began to sob. "Feeling better?" Ichigo said with a small tear running down his face.

"A little..." The short girl said. Ichigo wiped the tear off of his face and smothered his sleeve on her face to clean off the tears and snot. She giggled a bit and walked up to Ichigo. She hugged him again, but lightly this time. Then, Ichigo had an idea. He picked up the little girl by the waist and lifted her up into the air as he lie back down onto the sand. She was confused by the action, but she decided to act like an airplane anyway. After being playful, Ichigo began to speak.

"Nel... I have an idea..."

"Really? This is new... What is it?"

"How about you come back to the World of the Living with me?"

"REALLY?" She smiled and giggled madly. "But... Why?"

"I'll adopt you as my daughter." Nel stared at him. She was astonished by his request. She began to cry again. But these tears were tears of happiness. She forced off his hands from her waist, transformed into her adult form, and cried on his shoulders.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed with joy as she continued to cry waterfalls. She turned back into her child form and continue to cry into Ichigo's shoulder. After a while she calmed down and the two stayed like that for another 5 minutes.

"I should probably start looking for my friends now, but, I don't want to leave you."

"I can come with you and help fight. Don't worry, I won't hurt myself."

* * *

><p>"Ahh... You finally woke up, eh Ikkaku?" Unohana said to the bald man. He was still knocked out from the wild trip through the dark pathway. Byakuya was sitting down breathing heavily. Ikkaku sat up while Unohana was inspecting him thoroughly.<p>

"Where did you get the time to gear that you have?" Ikkaku asked. Unohana ignored him for a moment because she was counting his heartbeats.

"120 over 70... not bad... huh? What did you say?"

"Where did you get the time before we left to grab that gear of yours?"

"Oh... I always carry this stuff with me. No matter what."

"Really? Where is your zanpakuto anyway?" Byakuya said, eyeballing Unohana's empty waist. Not a single sword was there.

"Oh, I left it behind. Why?" Byakuya and Ikkaku stared at her astonished. A captain of the Gotei 13 has left their own sword behind on purpose.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD TO THAT?" Ikkaku said loudly. Byakuya pointed his sword at Ikkaku.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! We're in enemy territory! They could find us and kill us right now as we speak!" Byakuya said. Ikkaku shut his mouth immediately and Unohana wasn't affected by the yelling man at all. She was the quiet one anyway.

"May I just say something?" Unohana said.

"What?" Byakuya replied.

"STOP YELLING BEFORE YOU BLEED TO DEATH!" she yelled. So much for being the quiet one. Byakuya was stunned by Unohana's sudden fury. He then realized what she actually meant. His chest and neck were suddenly bleeding heavily through some bandages that were wrapped around them. He passed out, and Ikkaku and Unohana jumped to save him. "Damn idiot." Ikkaku helped Unohana replace some of Byakuya's bandages and keep pressure on his wounds.

"Karma..." Ikkaku says.

"Shut up!" Unohana said frantically. Ikkaku was astonished. This was a whole new Unohana. She never was like this. She never panicked, she never cried, she never yelled at anyone. She was the complete opposite now. Something wasn't right, and surely, Ikkaku didn't like it. He decided to test Unohana... or whoever it was.

"Unohana?"

"What is it now?"

"What's wrong with Byakuya?"

"Apparently, he suffered severe cuts to the chest and neck areas... uh... and a concussion." There. That's what set off Ikkaku for the next few minutes. He took out his sword and knocked Unohana to the side with a massive bitch-slap. He immediately unleashed his bankai and began to charge it as fast as he possibly could. The woman on the floor slowly got up and quickly turned her head towards Ikkaku. Her look had changed. No longer "The Angel of the Soul Society People", she went full red devil.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was in a huge situation. The masked man with glasses was just slightly more powerful than he was! Kenpachi really did not know what to do! He tried all of his attacks, except one.<p>

"No... If I use it I'll die!" Kenpachi said to himself while dodging the red arrows flying right at him. The masked man began to laugh a bit, but his voice was strange... somewhat alien and robotic.

"MWaHaHa! You HavE nO iDea how Much fUn I'm haviNg rIgHt noW!" The masked man said.

"Hey! Stop your whining, stop the arrows, and face me like a man. Are you even human?" The masked creature giggled in several different tones.

"You RealLy hAvE no IdeA wHo You'RE figHtinG riGht NoW... dO yoU?"

"At least you're intelligent to some extent." The masked thing jumped right in front of Kenpachi and smacked him right across the face. He drew an arrow and pointed it at Kenpachi's head. The spiky haired man just stared with a blank face. His bells rang with a strange gust of wind. They were in a stare-off. Not a single muscle was moving. Kenpachi's sword was several feet away, too far for him to get the blade anyway. The tip of the arrow was just an inch from his face.

The tension was high. Kenpachi began to sweat. He didn't know what to do. He looked around quickly, thinking of anything possible to do. Once he realized that there was only one option left, he was scared.

"Any lAst wORds, ZarAKi?"

"Yeah... beep, beep, beep, WHAT THE FUCK, BOOM!"


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Same as usual.**

**List of things in this story (for now):**

**AU**

**Yaoi, meaning male on male action**

**Mpreg/male pregnancy**

**Major OOCness, Mostly with Mayuri**

**Mayuri-centric**

* * *

><p>"How do you think they'll be, High Captain?" said a member of Squad 6.<p>

"I'm not sure. I feel true evil arriving soon. When exactly it shall happen, and where, again I do not know. I am old... deal with it..." the old man said.

"Do you think Captain Byakuya will be well as well?"

"Again... I don't know..."

"O...K..."

"Go away..."

"Yes, High Captain!" and the member went away.

"I swear... If I get asked one more time how they are doing... I am about to kill someone." Several seconds later, a tall man with a wooden helmet walked past the high captain.

"So, how are they?" There was a large explosion after he spoke.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was on Nelliel's back as they rode on towards the only building in sight in Hueco Mundo. Nelliel, in her full form, began to pant ever so slightly. Ichigo noticed this only after she nearly tripped while galloping. He ordered her to stop completely. She did so.<p>

"What's wrong... Ichigo?" she said while panting. Ichigo was surprised. How could she be panting and she has been galloping for only the past five minutes? Hell, even he was panting and he did even do anything!

"The air here... it must be getting thinner the closer we get to the castle. Is he getting that powerful?" Ichigo said. He then noticed an object in the distance behind him. The closer it got, the more it began to look like some sort of tiger mixed with a human. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Grimmjow gaining on them.

"SWEETIE PIE! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Ichi... I don't wanna become his dinner." Nelliel said quickly before slowly galloping away. She got faster and faster. She was going so fast, it looked as if she was now going faster than Grimmjow. Ichigo was astonished by her speed.

"Is this your full speed?" Ichigo said, holding on for his dear life.

"No... I can go up to a speed of about 420 miles per hour." Ichigo didn't say anything after that. He was just hoping that Grimmjow wasn't even close to them anymore. But then, the unbelievable occurred... Grimmjow was right next to them!

"420! Now!" Ichigo yelled into Nelliel's ear. She nodded and told him to hold on tight. She took out her sword and pointed it straight ahead. She then said a few words to herself before she quickly slashed the sword towards to her side. She almost cut Grimmjow right across the face and arm, but she missed. From that point on, she was going 420 mph. Ichigo felt the full force of it. The G-force was overwhelming. He almost passed out from the speed. He whispered into Nelliel's ear quickly. "If I pass out, just keep on running towards the castle. I'll be f-" He passed out.

"Ichigo, stay with me!" Nelliel yelled. She looked back towards where Grimmjow was. Thankfully, he wasn't there. She looked to the other side, and again, nowhere to be found. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. Until she got slashed across the face by a flying Grimmjow. She stopped immediately, and Ichigo flew forward, still going at high speeds. Grimmjow caught him in midair and brought him to a straight halt. Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He woke up breathing heavily and put his arms around his upper body. He felt a little bit sick, but he has been through worse.

Grimmjow picked Ichigo up off of the ground and began to carry him bridal style. Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable, but he slowly began to like it. Nelliel was still panting heavily from the sudden halt from the speed she was going at. The ground had blood splattered everywhere, and Grimmjow's claws still had blood on them. It was a horrific sight. Nelliel was getting a bit dizzy. Apparently, the face wasn't the only thing that was slashed at. Her chest had its own set of wounds from Grimmjow. Abusive and new ones. She transformed back into her adult self and fell to the floor. She couldn't move.

"I didn't think that the poison would take effect so quickly. It was a good thing that I slashed you while you were running, because at this moment the poison could already have reached your heart. Too bad, I guess." Grimmjow laughed as he walked with Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Take me home, sweetie." Ichigo whispered. He wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's head, getting in close for a kiss. Just as Grimmjow closed his eyes, Ichigo twisted his neck in a full 360. Grimmjow dropped Ichigo and fell to the floor. Ichigo got up and looked at him on the floor. "Never slash my daughter... EVER!" Ichigo walked towards Nelliel, who was now foaming from the mouth. He grabs his sword and put the tip to Nelliel's heart. "Orihime taught me how to do this, so you'll be perfectly fine."

Nelliel nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and attempted to endure the pain from having her skin go back to normal and all of the poison be removed out of her. She could feel it go through her veins as it came out of her. She passed out. Several hours later, she woke up. Ichigo was next to her on the floor, sleeping the night away. She felt guilty. She couldn't do anything. She got Ichigo hurt.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Ichigo said. Nelliel was a bit surprised. He was looking directly at her. His eyes looked tired, but he was still smiling. A bit of blood ran down from a wound on his forehead, but he didn't seem to care. Nelliel teared up. She hugged Ichigo tightly. She lifted her head from his neck and looked at him. He was crying too. She couldn't believe it. She never saw him cry before.

"Why are you crying, Ichi?" She said with a tear going into her mouth. He looked at her for some time before kissing her tenderly on the lips. His eyes were closed, and then went hers. She never felt such love within a kiss from him. She adored it. It pleased her. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes, and their eyes met with a fiery passion in them.

"I'm crying tears of happiness, Nel. I'm happy that we're alive. I'm just worried about my friends. We were nearly killed before... I can't let this happen again. As soon as the sun rises, we'll head straight for the castle. OK?" Ichigo said, weeping slightly every once in awhile. She snuggled up against him and went back to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>"You little BITCH!" Ikkaku said breathing heavily. He had small cuts across his body, but they were everywhere. The One Thousand Darts of Surgery did major damage to his body, even if he dodged almost half of them. He was bleeding a lot. The very red Unohana was laughing in the distance. He still couldn't figure out who it really was. He was stupefied. He decided that he should go full out. "I guess it's time for you to see my well kept secret, right Demon-hana?"!" he said as he rose his double-headed spear into the air and spun it around very rapidly. The demon woman stopped laughing altogether. She stood there, staring at him. The spear spun faster and faster. Ikkaku screamed out his swords full name.<p>

After a short while, the spear transformed into one large axe-blade with a dragon imprint and two slightly smaller axe-blades attached to the sides by heavy-duty chains. The imprint slowly filled with a glowing red liquid. "Almost full... then I'm going to kick your ass within two minutes!" The demon began to laugh again. "So... all you can do is laugh and attack... Typical... Make that less than a minute." Ikkaku flash-stepped towards Demon-hana and launched her straight up with the blunt part of his giant axe-blade. He then jumped straight up near the demon and slashed her back down with the sharp edge of the giant bankai.

The demon now had a large cut across its upper body. Demon-hana slammed onto the ground at immaculate speeds and actually created a crater. Ikkaku fell nearby, but didn't land so harshly. There was blood everywhere within the crater from the demon. He walked right on it and towards the demon itself. He got nearby and looked right in its face as he reverted his sword to its original form. He walked away and towards the castle in the distance, for this fight was over. "Hey! Don't forget me you idiot!" Byakuya said while trying to get up from the ground.

* * *

><p>Unohana opened her eyes to find herself within a pure white room. The color actually hurt her eyes. She sat up slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise. But it failed.<p>

"So, you're awake. Finally." a pink-haired man said coming in through a nearby door.

"Who are you?" she said as she slowly put her hands behind her.

"Don't worry about attacking me. I searched your entire body for any weapons, large or small."

"I see." She put her hands back in front of her. "Again, who are you?"

"That does not matter right now. I need you to use your healing abilities to heal a good friend of mine."

"Who exactly?" Unohana asked

"As I said before, a friend. Now follow me." the Espada turned from her and walked towards a door the Unohana never noticed before. Following the man she wondered who the person she was healing was. Entering the room she was met with the sight of a naked Aizen trying to comfort an equally naked Mayuri. The latter's back was turned to her and it was supporting a long gash. Many other cuts and bruises were discovered on the soulless-looking Mayuri. His eyes were blank. He had gone insane. The massive amount of pleasure fried his self-judgment.

"What in the hell happened to you Mayuri?! We're loo-" She stopped immediately, not knowing that the pink-haired man and Aizen were probably listening to her. She was nervous. Mayuri looked as if he were about to die. It was a horrifying sight. She was scared to heal him. Who knows what they have done! She went up to him without question and did a scan. Her eyes went wide.

"He's a bit... damaged... We'll leave you to tend to him. Good luck! Please do try your best to keep him alive." Aizen said.

"Yeah... sure..."

"Good! We'll be back soon! Don't try to escape or we will kill you!"

"O... K..." Aizen left the room and closed the door. The lock never clicked, so it was still able to open. However, only one set of footsteps was heard walking away. Her escape plan was destroyed. There was no way out except through the window, but who knows who would be waiting for her out there. She wasn't the strongest captain, but she wasn't the weakest. Anyway, back to Mayuri's case. His ass was gaping. His eyes were rolled back into his head and he was twitching every once in awhile. This meant that he was barely alive.

"You have been raped from Hell and back. I wonder how you survived." Unohana said.

"It's easy... I was revived..." a small whisper said.

"Mayuri?! You can talk?"

"There's cum in my throat and it won't move... I can barely breathe... OF COURSE I CAN TALK!"

"Hush now... Your throat is slightly wider than before due to the massive fuck you received..."

"I've never heard you curse before... You're not so shy I presume..."

"I said hush!"

"Oh come on! You're a doctor and you never speak!"

"For once, could you SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO HEAL YOU!" Mayuri never spoke from that point on. She took her time healing him with the most powerful technique that she had. About half an hour later, Aizen returned with a cake. It was a red velvet cake. Mayuri's eyes widened.

"GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!" while trying to grab the cake from Aizen's hands.

"No... this is for Unohana."

"Okay..." Mayuri said sadly. He attempted to sleep while Unohana was healing him. Aizen took out a table and set it up. He placed the cake in the center and also placed a fork and a knife. He brought a chair, and set it up.

"When you're hungry, don't hesitate to eat the cake here. It's not poisoned or anything. We need you anyway."

"Alright... I guess..." Unohana said, suspiciously. She continued healing him. Mayuri opened one eye and looked at the cake. He began to sweat. The cake was too tempting. He sprung up and smacked Aizen in the face. Then he punched Unohana in the face. The both of them were on the floor.

Mayuri ran to the cake and grabbed chunks of it with his hands. He started to eat it all. Aizen got up and punched Mayuri across the face. Mayuri fell to the floor harshly. Unohana got up and rushed to him.

"You know, you're a fucking idiot!" she said furiously.

"I am?" Aizen said maliciously.

"Yeah! You could've hurt the twins!"

"So? You can heal them, right? That is why I brought you here."

"Who cares? I don't have infinite energy to heal everyone!"

Aizen came up to her and looked at her with his soulless eyes. She stared back in fury, but slowly she grew fearful of the insane man. He moved his lips close to her ears and spoke in a small whisper.

"If you don't do all of what I say, I'll make sure Aporro will rape you so hard that his thickest tentacle shall go through your intestine and out your throat. I'll also make sure you feel every bit of it."

The woman stared into the distance. She couldn't believe the threat she received. He did not care. She didn't think about her next move. Her survival tactics kicked in. She put her hands over Mayuri's knocked out self and did a sealing spell so he couldn't move. Next, she did her most powerful healing technique that could almost kill her if she uses it for too long without a break.

"Good girl! I'm going to leave you two alone and have Aporro guard the front door from the outside. See you in about three hours!" Aizen then walked out the door. Aporro was laughing on the other side quite loudly. He knew how much work Unohana had to do in order to heal Mayuri back to his full health. He really screwed things up. Unohana hated that. She doesn't mind one hundred people with minor issues, but one man who is on the brink of death with wounds that take hours to heal, oh HELL no!

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Unohana." Mayuri said. Unohana stopped her technique, knocked out Mayuri with a powerful punch to the face, and returned to healing him. She did not want to be disturbed for the next few hours, no matter what.

* * *

><p>The wind blew softly upon the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. Kenpachi felt this breeze when he woke up. He looked around quickly and noticed large walls of sand around him. He got up slowly, tried to regain his balance, and looked around again. He was in a VERY massive crater. He tested his energy by attempting to teleport out of the crater instead of climbing. It worked, but at a cost: it hurts... a lot! He fell on his knees in pain. His rib cage hurt, his stomach hurt, and his heart beat was so deep: he couldn't handle it.<p>

He looked up and out into the distance. He was oddly closer the castle than from before. He got up, trying to cope with all the pain, and began to walk towards the white castle. He was such a depressing sight from a distance, and someone knew it.

What felt like several hours later, Kenpachi reached the walls of the castle.

"This is too easy." he said to himself.

"You're right, it is!" a familiar voice said. Kenpachi looked around quickly and saw no one. He looked up and saw Ikkaku and Byakuya floating above him.


End file.
